Sous-couverture
by zarzarBechloe
Summary: Alors que les Bellas vont recevoir leurs diplômes d'ici quelques mois, Beca se trouve obligée de leur dévoiler son secret quand Chloé est enlevée par un dangereux psychopathe. L'agent Mitchell mène l'enquête.
1. Chapter 1

Sous-couverture chapitre 1

-Mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre ….

Elle grommelait depuis maintenant 30 minutes à la recherche d'un papier.

-Après qui tu en as depuis tout à l'heure Chloé ?

-J'ai perdu le document de validation d'une épreuve, il me le faut si je veux qu'on me donne mon diplôme. Impossible de remettre la main dessus.

-Et tu as regardé dans ce tas de docu…trucs ? _Dit Beca en pointant les tonnes de papiers empilés qui menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre._

En y regardant de plus près elle vit un document, une lettre un peu bizarre. La brune la retira de la pile et en fit rapidement la lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc Chlo' ?!

-Hein ?! _En tournant la tête vers elle._ Non ne regarde pas ça… _elle lui prit des mains et le chiffonna._

-Qui t'as écris ça Chloé ?

-Laisses tomber c'est des bêtises…

-C'est une lettre de menace ça, Chloé. _Elle reprit la boulette de papier et lu à haute voix._ « Je t'ai prévenu. Je viendrais bientôt. Le jeu est terminé Chloé Beale ! » Qui s'amuse à découper les journaux pour écrire des trucs comme ça ?

-C'est rien je te dis. Tom m'envoie ces bêtises tous les ans pour halloween. Ne fait pas attention Bec'.

-Chloé …

*Bip Bip Bip Bip*

-Argh, _prenant son téléphone en main,_ Je dois répondre, on en reparle après.

La brune repartit dans sa chambre pour répondre à l'abri des oreilles curieuses. Après quelques minutes de conversation dans un coin de la pièce, elle raccrocha rapidement quand Amy arriva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ça ? _Pliant les yeux d'un air méfiant._ Ho ! _Les yeux ronds._ Tu as un nouveau petit copain ? Bon ok tu as rompu avec Jess' il n'y a qu'un mois mais tu as le droit. _S'approchant d'elle_. Comment il est ? Comment il s'appelle ? A quoi il ressemble ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

-Quoi ? Mais non je n'ai personne arrête tes bêtises Amy.

-Toi tu caches quelque chose … Bref on commande des pizzas avec les filles, tu en veux ?

-Volontiers, une quatre fromages.

La soirée passa paisiblement, pizzas et film. Chloé après avoir ramené son assiette à la cuisine prit place aux côtés de la brune. Elle prit sa main gauche dans la sienne pour la passer autour de ses épaules et caller sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Beca fut amusée de la voir faire son petit manège devenu habituel. La rouquine lui sourit et déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de remettre sa tête en place pour suivre le film. Après à peine quelques minutes elle s'était déjà endormie et glissait doucement sur les genoux de son amie, roulée en boule.

A la fin du film tout le monde partit se coucher.

-Tu devrais la réveiller, _conseilla CR._

-Non, ça va aller.

Beca se dégagea doucement, passa les bras de Chloé autour de son cou et la prit dans ses bras.

-Un coup de main ?

-Non ça va aller, je te remercie Cynthia-Rose. Dors bien.

-Ok, vous aussi.

Puis elle partit sans demander son reste. Beca monta à son tour les escaliers en portant son amie jusque sa chambre. Ce petit corps avait une force qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas. Elle l'allongea sur son matelas, remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et déposa un baisé sur son front avant de repartir.

-Hm… reste avec moi. _Dit la petite voix endormie de Chloé._

-Non je me lève tôt demain je vais te réveiller.

-Pas grave. _Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et dans un sourire endormit,_ s'il te plait Becky.

-Raah, ne m'appelle plus comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon puis pousses toi un peu si tu veux que je dorme avec toi … _Soupirant en prenant place,_ aca-chieuse.

A peine allongée dans le lit Chloé vient se coller contre elle pour s'endormir sur son épaule.

-Bonne nuit Beca.

-Bonne nuit Chlo'.

Le lendemain soir en rentrant du boulot Beca s'effondra sur le canapé en soupirant. Quelle journée !

-Chloé n'est pas avec toi ?

Elle tourna la tête en biais vers Stacie qui venait d'entrer dans le salon avec un grand verre de lait et des cookies.

-Quoi ?

-Chloé. Tout à l'heure elle m'a dit qu'elle passait régler un truc avec Tom et qu'elle allait te chercher à ton boulot.

-Hein ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle ne m'a pas appelé non plus…

La DJ fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son portable pour appeler Chloé. Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie…

-Allô ?

-Chloé ? Tu es où ?

-Avec Tom, j'arrive bientôt on est en route. Gardes moi de la pizza.

-Hmm si j'y arrive …

-Tu es un estomac sur patt-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que …

-Chut _, dit une voix d'homme,_ Le jeu peut commencer.

-Chloé ?! _Le bip de fin d'appel résonnait mais,_ Chloé !? Fait chier !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bec' ? _Interrogea Stacie en croquant dans un cookie._


	2. Chapter 2

Sous-couverture chapitre 2

-Chloé ?! _Le bip de fin d'appel résonnait mais,_ Chloé !? Fait chier !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bec' ? _Interrogea Stacie en croquant dans un cookie._

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse, Beca était déjà partie dans la cuisine, montée sur une chaise près de la bouche d'aération pour en retirer la grille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au juste ? _demanda distraitement Amy en voulant saisir un cookie._

-Aucune idée. Hey ! _Elle lui tape sur la main,_ Tu demandes.

Beca sortit un sac de cette cachette et descendit sans même leur prêter attention. Elle prit le portable dans le sac, y inséra la batterie et composa un numéro de tête à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Depuis quand on a des portables dans ces trucs ?

-Je peux avoir un cookie Stacie ?

Elle tendit un gâteau à Amy en continuant à suivre des yeux ce que faisait la brune.

-Faith, c'est moi. […] Localise son portable […] Maintenant Lehane ! […] Oui j'attends. … […] Quoi ? Devant la maison ? _Elle retraversa le salon en courant pour presque se jeter dehors._ Fait le sonner s'il te plait… Faith…[…] Je l'ai…[…] Oui, venez, je vais prévenir les filles. Faith ? […] Prend mon sac s'il te plait.[…] Merci.

-Beca qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Dit CR._

-Il faut qu'on parle les filles…

-Donc en fait tu es de la police depuis le début. C'est ça ? _Résuma grossièrement Amy._

-De la brigade criminelle oui.

-Et Tom, enfin Joshua c'est le tueur des universités ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? _Poursuivit Stacie._

-Manque de preuves. On n'a rien qui le relie directement aux meurtres. D'où le fait qu'on m'ait envoyé sous-couverture ici ces 3 dernières années, on cherche à le coincer depuis 5 ans déjà.

-Mais en fait on ne sait pas qui tu es alors ?! _Lâcha CR alors que la sonnette venait de se faire entendre._

-Je ne suis pas très différente de la Beca que vous connaissez. _Elle ouvrit la porte et plusieurs hommes et femmes avec des valises et du matériel dans les bras, s'arrêtant devant elle._ Installer tout ça à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite, ne touchez pas la partie du fond ! Si vous manquez de place aller au fond de la cuisine. _Se retournant vers les filles._ Désolé Emily mais on doit récupérer la chambre de Chloé, tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne en attendant.

-Hey Reb' !

La jeune femme brune qui venait de faire son entrée avec un sac de sport de la criminelle à l'épaule ne monta pas au premier étage comme les autres et resta avec Beca. Apparemment elles étaient proches.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, _continua-t-elle,_ et j'ai pensé à ton sac. Comment ça va ici ?

-On a vu mieux.

-Le chef arrive bientôt. _Avançant dans le salon,_ Salut, vous êtes le reste des Bellas je suppose.

-Euh ouais, et vous vous êtes qui ? _interrogea Emily_.

-Agent Faith Lehane. Je bosses avec Reb'…enfin Beca. Elle m'a souvent parlé de vous.

-Lehane vous ferez la causette plus tard on a plus urgent pour le moment !

La voix grave et autoritaire du chef obligea la nouvelle venue à se retourner. Elle acquiesça, déposa le sac dans un coin et monta au premier rejoindre les 4 autres agents. De ses yeux bleus il parcouru rapidement la pièce avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, droit comme un i dans son uniforme.

-Mitchell, où on en est ici ?

-J'ai dit aux autres de s'installer dans la chambre de Chloé. J'étais au téléphone avec elle quand ça a commencé. J'ai retrouvé son portable devant la maison, il a dû le jeter en passant en voiture.

L'homme montait les escaliers, lui faisant signe de le suivre en continuant son rapport. Après une dizaine de minutes il repartit avec 2 agents et Faith, Beca revinrent dans le salon avec un autre agent.

-Se font pas chier pour le mobilier à la Fac ! _Lâcha l'autre agent._

C'était une grande blonde, plutôt pas mal. L'agent Six était promise à une grande carrière de mannequin. Mais à la mort de son père elle s'est engagée dans la police et faisait partie de la brigade depuis maintenant 4 ans.

-Tu as vécu dans le luxe pendant 3 ans Mitchell ! _Poursuivit-elle._

\- Recommences pas Six, ce n'est pas le moment... _grogna la concernée._

\- Je dis juste que ça a du bon de lécher les bottes du chef ...

-Six, ferme là ! _Intervient Faith_. Rebecca a eu le job parce qu'elle le fait correctement elle.

-Tu veux dire quoi par-là Lehane !

\- Tu le sais très bien alors ne me cherche pas !

-Wow ! _Fini par dire Beca._ Chloé est aux mains d'un foutu psychopathe et vous trouvez rien de mieux à faire que vous battre comme des gamines ?!

On sonna à la porte, Beca alla ouvrir comme si ce geste allait la libérer de la tension qui régnait dans la maison.

\- Un paquet pour Beca Mitchell, _dit le coursier._

-C'est moi.

-Signez ici s'il vous plaît. Tenez, bonne soirée.

Il lui donna le paquet et répartit. Beca referma la porte et ouvrit le carton, Faith à côté d'elle. A peine avait-elle vu le contenu que Faith détalais après le livreur prenant juste le temps de dire "Je le rattrape tout de suite". Emily debout dans le dos de la brune regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte. Elle poussa un cri de surprise qu'elle étouffa immédiatement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Stacie en sortant de la cuisine où toutes les Bellas s'étaient réfugiées._

Beca Se mordit les lèvres en tirant du paquet le contenu et lui montrant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !** **Déjà un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! :D ensuite un petit mot pour donc préciser que les nouveaux chapitres (étant nombreux faut l'avouer) seront mis à jour le mardi et vendredi (sauf oubli par l'une de nos petites têtes #Zarzar... Ou si je suis déchirée/cuité/en décuve (rayer les mentions inutiles en fonction) #TeaSpoon). De plus pour les coupures de chapitres sadique veuillez vous en prendre (majoritairement) à TeaSpoon.** **  
**

 **Votre fidèle serviteur #Zarzar**

 **Alors 2 choses !  
D'une : comme Zarzar l'a si bien dit : MERCI ! A vous tous ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Et j'vous aimes bien ! ;)  
De 2 : Les coupures sadique si elles existent c'est qu'il y a eu validation de la part de Zarzar DONC vos revendications ne doivent en aucun cas être majoritairement adressés à ma petite personne (la ferme Zarzar, je t'entends déjà..)  
De 3 (j'ai fais L je suis pas censée savoir compter au delà de 2) : Comme je l'ai dit à Zarzar (vu qu'on bosse déjà sur les prochaines) après celle là, je serais moins présente, ce qui veut dire que les prochaines fics seront plus longue à arriver, et nous nous en excusons d'avance ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture, et comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reviews ;) #TeaSpoon**

 **Et 4 (Wow elle sait compter ... #Zarzar :keur:)** : **BONNE ANNEE, on vous souhaite de la joie, du bonheur et tout ce qui va avec pour cette année 2016 !**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Sous-couverture chapitre 3

-Il nous a envoyé une photo...

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle la remit dans la boîte qu'elle ferma rapidement et la donna à Six pour qu'elle la monte ce qu'elle fit non sans un soupir. Faith revient à cet instant, seule.

-Il ne sait rien mais j'ai appelé le bureau ils auront les vidéos surveillances de sa boîte d'ici demain. C'était quoi le paquet ?

-Une photo ... _plus bas juste pour elles_ , et un DVD.

-Je vois. Dis-moi ça risque pas de finir en course poursuite ce soir les filles devraient se détendre... enfin se calmer, aller dormir quoi...

-Toujours aussi douée pour communiquer avec délicatesse...

Beca partit dans la cuisine rassurer les filles, leur disant que la photo était bon signe, qu'elles devraient essayer de dormir qui lui restait du travail. Elle finit en leur disant ceci:

\- Je suis flic avant tout j'adore ce boulot parce que je n'ai pas besoin de montrer mes émotions. .. Je déteste ça. . Mais avec vous je suis aussi une Bellas et je ne laisserai pas tomber l'une des nôtres.

Après une demi - heure de discussion avec la bande elle finit par rejoindre l'équipe au premier.

-Reb' tu devrais t'assoir et regarder ça. ..

-Putain Faith je déteste cette phrase !

Elle s'assit tout de même et mit les écouteurs. Six lança la vidéo. ..

**Video**

-Salut Beca, enfin devrais-je dire, Inspecteur Mitchell ?

Le rire ironique de Joshua, alias Tom résonna un instant. On ne voit rien. Puis il alluma la lampe de la caméra et on le vit, tout sourire.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Ho nous n'avons pas été convenablement présentés mais les formalités ne sont plus de rigueur Rebeca. Tu aimes mon costume ?

Il fait un pas en arrière, on ne voit que lui. Il porte une tenue de pompier l'uniforme de cérémonie, avec la casquette pour être exact.

-C'est pour halloween, c'est déjà dans cinq jours ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Je sais que toi aussi tu es pressée qu'on se revoit Becky… Becky ? C'est bien le surnom qu'elle te donne n'est-ce pas ? _Il rigole encore de ce rire grinçant._ Soit patiente, on se verra bientôt, mais avant cela on va jouer un peu… au chat et à la souris ! Le jeu préféré des flics et des criminels. Aller je suis la souris, attrape-moi ! Je doute que tu en sois capable, même avec l'aide de l'agent Lehane. Et pendant que tu me chercheras, j'aurais le loisir de jouer aussi ! Ho, _il sautilla sur place,_ Je suis incorrigible, je ne t'ai pas présenté mon invitée !

Il s'écarte un peu du champ de la caméra pour qu'on puisse voir, Chloé. Il l'avait attaché à une chaise en fer, les chevilles et les poignets fermement attachés. Il réapparut juste derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Elle dort encore… Elle est si belle quand elle dort, n'est-ce pas ? _La voyant s'agiter un peu,_ Ho la voilà qui nous rejoint, excellent timing Chloé.

-Hmm, ma tête… _Sentant ses mouvements bloqué elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à regarder dans tous les sens._ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tom ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Retire-moi ç…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de lui coller une gifle monumentale en lui hurlant de la fermer. Puis il se tourna vers la caméra et s'excusa poliment, les invités mal élevés le mettent hors de lui, disait-il. Il partit vers ce qu'on supposait être le fond de la pièce, hors de portée de la caméra et de sa lumière, cependant on entendait toujours distinctement le son de sa voix mêlée à ceux de fer qui s'entrechoquent.

-Alors tu vois Becky, ce soir le jeu commence ! Tu sais comment ça fonctionne n'est-ce pas ? Tu as cinq jours pour me retrouver. _Il apparait en premier plan de l'écran avec un grand sourire._ Commençons.

On voit alors apparaitre d'un rouge vif, un fer un feu, de ceux qu'on utilise pour marquer le bétail, mais celui-ci était bien particulier. C'était le manque d'une hache dont la lame brûlait, une sorte de hache-allumette de 3 ou 4 cm de diamètre.

-Si dans cinq jours tu n'es pas là, échec et mat pour cette pauvre Chloé. Alors c'est partit.

Et sans perdre une seconde il plaque le fer brulant au-dessus de l'omoplate gauche de Chloé, qu'on voit se tordre de douleur et hurler à s'en ruiner les cordes vocales, le suppliant d'arrêter. Ses cris se mêlant au rire si disharmonieux de son tortionnaire.

**fin video**


	4. Chapter 4

Sous-couverture chapitre 4

Pendant tout le long de la vidéo Beca n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre, pas cillé une seule fois, pas même un sursaut quand il l'avait frappé. Un silence sous tension retentissait dans la pièce. C'est Mike le coéquipier de Six, une tablette en main qui brisa le son oppressant.

-J'ai commencé à chercher du côté de ses anciennes identités s'il avait loué quelque chose avec l'un de ses noms, mais…

-Beca ? _Lui dit doucement Faith, inquiète de ne pas la voir bouger._

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air désolée.

Et elle partit directement sans leur laisser le temps de répondre ni de la retenir.

-Elle ne devrait pas rester sur cette affaire…

-Six, tu n'as pas du boulot ? _Grinça Faith en quittant la pièce._

Arrivée dans le salon elle la vit partir vers la cuisine qui était maintenant vide. Elle la rattrapa juste de l'autre côté de la porte, sur la terrasse du jardin. Elles s'assirent par terre sans un mot, Beca n'ayant toujours pas l'air de réagir. Au moment où Faith allait ouvrir la bouche :

-Il savait qui j'étais…Depuis le début il est au courant peut-être. Il a fait exprès de la choisir elle.

-On va le retrouver Reb'

-Dans combien de jour ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il fonctionne, le premier jour il la marque. Le deuxième jour elle va se prendre des coups, puis après vient les multiples coupures superficiels, les brûlures de cigarettes etc… pour finir un bidon d'essence et une allumette. Il n'est pas question d'en arriver là. Il n'est pas question qu'il continu ! On doit la retrouvé F.

-Si quelqu'un peu la retrouver c'est nous. Je sais que tu vas vouloir foncer tête baissé mais pour ce soir calme toi, on a déjà commencé les recherches. Je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi Reb', et toi tu comptes pour moi alors je le laisserai pas faire non plus. On est une bonne équipe ok, la meilleure.

-Quand on l'aura retrouvé, me laisse pas seule avec lui.

-Il te fait flipper à ce point ? _Ironisa Faith_.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! _Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre brune._ J'ai peur de le tuer malencontreusement.

-C'est vrai que ça serait une perte pour l'humanité.

Les deux coéquipières rirent un peu puis remontèrent. Mike avait installé le tableau avec un plan d'un côté, et de multiples documents, post-it, photos, de l'autre.

-Pendant que vous étiez partit vous tourner les pouces on a trouvé une piste. _Lança Six._ Et après c'est Mitchell qu'on envoie en mission…

-Son costume de pompier n'est pas un costume, _commença à expliquer Mike sans prêter attention au remarque de sa coéquipière,_ c'est un vrai uniforme de cérémonie ! Il appartient à James Snow, ancien pompier professionnel, il a tout perdu en jouant à Vegas il est aujourd'hui SDF donc Joshua lui a surement acheté ou volé.

-Et le numéro de matricule indique qu'il a fait partit de la caserne proche de l'Université Strayer, _poursuivit Six,_ celle de sa victime d'i ans.

-C'est trop pour être une coïncidence. On passera y faire un tour demain, _dit Beca._

-Demain une équipe vient nous aider à déménager dans une autre partie du campus, on ne peut pas rester ici avec toutes les nanas dans les pattes. Elles vont nous faire perdre du temps. _Ajouta la blonde en se replaçant devant l'ordinateur._

-Tu peux rester correcte Six, où au moins faire preuve d'un minimum de compréhension ! Ca nous changera de d'habitude.

-C'est bon Faith, _intervient Mike,_ vous n'allez pas passer votre temps à vous chamailler. Ça aussi ça nous fait perdre du temps.

-Bon moi je rentre, à demain.

La blonde sortit, rapidement suivit par son coéquipier. Quant à Faith elle resta à discuter avec Beca quelques instants de plus.

-Tu vas réussir à dormir ?

-Certainement pas, mais on ne peut rien faire avant demain.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non ça va aller, rentre te reposer. On se voit demain matin.

-Ok, à demain Reb'. _Elle se leva et déposa un baisé sur son front,_ On va retrouver cette ordure c'est promis.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et partit sans bruit de la maison. Avec tout ça, Beca n'avait même pas mangé et elle était affamée. _Chloé aussi doit avoir faim…_ Elle se força à ce lever mais n'avait pas la force de descendre se faire à manger et remonter après. Elle se retrouva plantée devant l'armoire de la rouquine. En ouvrant les portes son parfum vient la frapper comme le vent un matin d'hiver. Les yeux fermés un instant elle oublia toute cette histoire. Puis la réalité revient la frapper à son tour, d'une manière bien moins agréable. Elle prit le premier t-shirt de la pile, c'était celui qu'elle portait au camp la première nuit : noir avec un bateau rouge et blanc dessiner devant. Elle se changea donc avec ça et se glissa dans le lit de Chloé comme elle en avait pris l'habitude les soirs où son amie s'endormait devant la TV. Comme de plus en plus souvent. Mais ce soir il n'y avait personne à ses côtés, personne pour se blottir contre elle, lui tenir chaud, ni personne à cajoler. Un lit qui soudainement paraissait bien trop grand et froid. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour se rouler en boule contre l'oreiller. _Je te retrouverais, je te retrouverais en vie Chloé._ Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur de la rouquine l'emmener à nouveau dans ce monde où rien n'était arrivé.


	5. Chapter 5

Sous-couverture chapitre 5

-Beca ? Réveilles-toi Beca.

La brune grommela un peu en serrant l'oreiller encore un peu plus contre, et fini par ouvrir les yeux pour faire taire la voix, en vain. Emily était assise au bord du lit, lui souriant calmement. Chose inhabituelle pour Emily.

-Salut, on va déjeuner avec les filles tu veux venir ? Amy a fait des pancakes, _ajoute-t-elle comme argument de choc._

\- Amy à cuisiné ? Je ne veux pas louper ça. _Elle s'assit à côté d'elle le temps de se réveiller un peu plus._ Merci.

Elles descendirent en cuisine où des assiettes généreusement garnie les attendaient. Amy avec son tablier préparait sérieusement le petit déjeuner, fortement concentré dans son œuvre. Les autres parlaient un peu entre elles, mais plutôt calmement. En fait tout dans la maison semblait plus calme, même le crépitement du beurre dans la poêle était plus silencieux que d'habitude.

Toutes assises en train de manger et discuter, Beca au milieu de tout ça perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous avez une piste ? _Pas de réponse._ Beca ?

-Hmm… Ho désolé tu me disais quoi Stacie ?

-Je te demandais si vous aviez une piste pour Chloé ?

Le silence ce fit dans toutes les discutions. Même le beurre se tût.

-Ouais. Des agents vont venir déménager notre matériel, tu pourras récupérer ta chambre Em'. Pendant ce temps avec Faith on va aller sur le terrain…

-J'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose _, dit CR._

-T'en fait pas on trouvera.

Elle paraissait sûre d'elle, elle devait au moins le paraitre devant les filles. La disparition de leur amie et la découverte de sa véritable identité en une soirée c'était déjà beaucoup, si en plus elle se laissait aller au pessimisme…

Après le petit déj' elle prit une douche et s'habilla, ajoutant en plus de sa tenue son arme à la ceinture et son insigne. Une veste par-dessus tout ça et c'était partit. Faith venait d'arriver, Stacie lui ouvrait au moment même où Beca descendait.

-Hey Reb'. On prend la route ?

-Salut, oui c'est parti. Je conduis.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser au volant de MA voiture ? Tu rêves Mitchell !

Elle referme la porte de la maison en continuant de discuter avec sa coéquipière.

Caserne de Strayer :

Elle se gara en face de la caserne et sorti.

-Je t'assure qu'un bon hamburger ce n'est pas mauvais pour la santé ! _Dit Faith en traversant la rue._

-On verra quand tu seras vieille et pleine de cholestérol si tu penses toujours ça.

Une fois dans la caserne elles se présentèrent au premier pompier qu'elles croisèrent. Il leur indiqua où était le chef. Arriver à sa hauteur elles recommencèrent la présentation.

-La criminelle ? En quoi on peut vous aider ?

-Connaissez-vous Joshua Bakston ? _Demanda Beca en lui montrant une photo._

\- Hm … Non jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a enlevé une jeune femme et est suspecté d'être impliqué dans plusieurs homicides.

-Wow. Non désoler jamais entendu parler de lui, vous pouvez demander à mes gars si vous voulez. Mais moi j'ai du boulot, donc si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

-Non c'est bon, on vous remercie.

Il partit dans son bureau en les saluant.

-Bon et maintenant ?

-Excusez-moi ? Je vous ai entendu parler. Vous cherchez Joshua Bakston ?

L'homme d'une 40aines d'années en tenue de pompier se tenait derrière elles, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

-Oui _, dit la plus grande en se retournant,_ vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, enfin non. Je l'ai connu, il y a une dizaine d'années je l'ai sorti de l'incendie qui à brûler sa maison.

-Que c'était-il passer ?

\- Le feu avait démarré dans la cuisine en pleine nuit, le petit était en bas on a pu le sortir rapidement. Mais les maisons en bois finissent par s'effondrer et c'est ce qui est arrivé, sa mère était encore dedans. Je crois qu'il n'avait aucune famille et il est partit dans un pensionnat militaire.

-Vous savez quel pensionnat ?

\- Je crois que c'était à l'autre bout de la ville, à la limite.

Faith prit son nom et le remercie pendant que Beca appelait le bureau. Mike lui donna l'adresse du pensionnat qui aujourd'hui était fermé. Il avait même réussit à lui trouver le numéro de sa chambre de l'époque. Elle raccrocha et son téléphone sonna, c'était le chef… Après cinq minutes elle raccrocha, Faith l'avait rejoint.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui nous laisse des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. :D  
Je en vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture ! #Zarzar

* * *

Sous-couverture chapitre 6

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le gars qui partageait la chambre de Joshua a été retrouvé mort. Le chef veut qu'on passe voir ça.

-C'est parti, si ça ne mène à rien on passera au pensionnat après.

Le corps de ce pauvre Daryl avait été retrouvé en plein milieu du campus, à première vue il avait atterris sur le porche en béton du dortoir C. L'amas d'oiseau avait commencé à inquiéter quelques élèves et quand un bras a dépassé du porche pour pendre dans le vide, l'inquiétude était fondée. Le bandeau jaune habituel entourait la scène, une échelle en métal installé pour avoir accès au corps déjà abimé par les oiseaux. Faith monta en première, suivit de près par sa partenaire. Les mains gantés elle lui fouilla les poches, puis chercha rapidement une quelconque marque.

-Aucune marque. Pas de brûlure non plus apparemment. Il n'avait pas prévu de le tuer de toute évidence, si c'est bien Tom qui a fait ça. _Conclu Faith._

-Allons voir leur chambre. La police du campus et la police locale ont déjà regroupés les étudiants des chambres voisines il faudra les interroger après.

Après un tour rapide dans la chambre, où apparemment tout semblait étrangement en ordre, si ce n'est le bureau de Daryl qui était totalement en désordre, les tiroirs retournés sur le sol. Ses documents étaient tous par terre, éparpillé et dans ce méli-mélo une caméra cassée. Elles firent venir des scientifiques pour la prendre, peut-être qu'il pourrait en tiré un truc intéressant. Mis à part ça, rien qui ne valent le coup de rester plus longtemps.

Dans le hall attendaient 6 étudiants, dont Jesse et Benji.

-Merde.

-Quoi ? _Demanda Faith._

-Il y a Jess, le type avec la chemise bleue.

-Ton ex de mission… Tu veux que je m'en occupe seule ?

-Non c'est bon, on y va.

-Bonjour, inspecteur Lehane, et inspecteur Mitchell, on aurait quelques questions à vous poser.

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'on est là au lieu d'être en cours. _Soupira l'une d'entre eux._

-Inspecteur… _Chuchotait alors Jess en fixant Beca, les yeux ronds._

-On sait et ça ne sera pas long, _elle poursuivit ce que Faith avait commencé en évitant le regard du jeune homme,_ Est-ce que vous avez entendu des bruits de disputes hier soir entre Tom et Daryl ?

-Je n'étais même pas là, j'étais à une fête chez les Troubadurs. _Dit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure._ Benji et Jess' peuvent confirmer.

Ils affirmèrent d'un geste de la tête. Deux autres n'étaient pas présent non plus, mais le dernier avait entendu des discutions un peu houleuse à propos d'une vidéo. Elles prirent les identités de chacun et les laissèrent repartir.

-Quelle heure il est Reb' ?

-Déjà 16h30. J'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi…

-Je te paie le resto vient, il est trop tard pour avoir un mandat pour le pensionnat, c'est les vacances tous les juges rentre tôt et on n'aura pas les résultats du labo avant quelques heures encore.

-Oui va pour un resto, mexicain ?

-C'est parti.

-Beca ? _Les interrompit Jess alors qu'elles allaient partir._

-Vas-y Faith je te rejoins. _La plus grande partit à la voiture et elle se retourna vers lui._

-Inspecteur ?

-C'est une longue histoire Jess…

-Je sais, Stacie et les autres m'ont raconté, mais ça fait bizarre en vrai…J'ai appris pour Chloé aussi. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être simple pour les Bellas, surtout pour toi, je sais que vous êtes très proche. Est-ce que la mort de Daryl à un lien avec l'enlèvement de Chloé ?

-Jess, Jess, stop. C'est une enquête en cours je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler, rien n'est encore sûr à 100% d'accord ? Et nous sommes deux équipes sur l'affaire pour Chloé, on va la retrouver bientôt. _Elle jette un œil vers Faith qui l'attend,_ Je suis désoler Jess, mais je dois y aller.

-D'accord. Je suis content qu'on ait pu parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Sous-couverture chapitre 7

-Jess, Jess, stop. C'est une enquête en cours je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler, rien n'est encore sûr à 100% d'accord ? Et nous sommes deux équipes sur l'affaire pour Chloé, on va la retrouver bientôt. _Elle jette un œil vers Faith qui l'attend,_ Je suis désoler Jess, mais je dois y aller.

-D'accord. Je suis content qu'on ait pu parler.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et partit rejoindre sa partenaire. Après le resto, elles retournèrent à l'université, là où on leur avait assigné un bureau. Le labo avait appelé, la caméra était celle qui avait servie à filmer la vidéo que Joshua avait fait livrer. Daryl avait dû lui prêter et voir ce qu'il y avait dessus avant que Joshua ne puisse l'effacer, il fallait attendre le rapport du légiste pour en savoir plus. Demain elles iraient au pensionnat, il est abandonné, c'est peut-être là qu'il se cache. Après encore quelques heures de travail, Beca se leva et prit sa veste pour partir. Six, Mike et Faith la regardèrent faire sans savoir où elle allait. Enfin si, Faith s'en doutait : on ne passe pas 3 ans avec des personnes pour les oublier en un instant, elle allait chez les Bellas.

-Beca ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Amy avait les yeux ronds, apeurée._ Ho non, tu as une mauvaise nouvelle c'est ça ?!

-Calme toi Amy, je n'ai pas de mauvaise nouvelle _, dit-elle en entrant._

-Mais alors pourquoi tu …

-J'avais envie de vous voir. La journée a été longue et j'avais besoin de voir des amies.

-On allait justement se mettre devant un film, _dit Stacie,_ vient t'assoir.

-Cool. On regarde quoi ?

\- Equalizer.

\- Un film d'action, ça me va.

\- Attend, depuis quand tu aimes les films ? _Releva CR._

-J'ai dû finir par m'y faire. Mais en général j'aime les films d'actions.

\- Tu nous as caché d'autres trucs comme ça ? _Relança Amy._

\- J'étais obligée les filles… Bon des trucs que vous ne savez pas sur moi… Je joue dans un groupe, avec Faith d'ailleurs…

-Tu es la chanteuse d'un groupe ?

-Chant et guitare oui.

-Tu fais de la guitare ?! _S'exclama Stacie comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné au loto._

-Un jour j'ai avalé un médiator _, chuchota Lilly_

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

-Pour faire du chant a capella, c'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'était pas non plus nécessaire de vous dire que je suis bi ou que pour fêter on diplôme de l'académie de police on s'est payé un tour de poney avec Faith… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas mon idée.

En voyant leur réaction et toutes les questions que les filles lui posaient, elle se rendit compte qu'elles ne la connaissaient pas totalement. C'était prévisible c'est certain mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si fort, cela lui donna quelques remords d'avoir dû leur mentir comme ça, cacher certains aspects de sa personnalité. Elles discutèrent comme ça pendant bien deux heures, oubliant totalement qu'un film attendait désespérément qu'on le démarre. La soirée, commencée en interrogatoire –c'était bizarre de ne pas être celle qui pose les questions pour Beca-, avant fini par une soirée de bavardage entre filles comme les autres. Mais certaines commençaient à bailler et lutter contre le sommeil. Il était temps de partir. Beca retourna dans son appartement, elle n'y avait pas passé une soirée depuis 3ans… C'était très… spartiate. Un matelas sur le sol avec des dizaines de coussins, une petite table de nuit, une armoire et une commode, un bureau mal ranger. Mais la première pièce que l'on voyait était la cuisine sur tout le pan du mur à droite de la porte d'entrée. Elle en avait un souvenir très grisâtre, il ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, enfin si au début mais elle s'était très rapidement faite à l'idée de vivre en communauté. Elle montait les escaliers de son immeuble pour atteindre ce lieu silencieux qu'était son appartement. Elle sortit ses clés et juste avant de les mettre dans la serrure elle entendu un bruit dans son appartement. Méfiante elle mit une main sur son arme et tourna lentement la poigné de la porte. Aussi lentement elle poussa la porte qui était déjà ouverte. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur prêt à bondir sur un voleur ou quelconque agresseur. Mais elle se radoucit en voyant que ce n'était que Faith qui s'était pris les pieds dans la gamelle du chien en voulant cuisiner.

-Lâche ton arme Lehane ! _Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle._

La brune sursauta et se retourna en pointant son arme sur Beca. Et quelle arme de poing menaçante faisait cette spatule en bois pleine de sauce bolognaise !

-Bordel, tu peux pas faire une entrée normale dans ton propre appartement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

-Euh… Disons que mon proprio m'a foutu à la porte y a deux semaines… et comme tu étais en mission je me suis dit que je pouvais venir ici le temps de trouver autre chose, je pensais être repartie avant que tu reviennes …

-Reste tant que tu veux. Au moins j'aurais de la compagnie. Où est Billy ?

-Dans la salle de bain, elle me saute dessus sans arrêt je ne pouvais pas faire un pas. _En voyant Beca se diriger vers la salle de bain,_ ton cabot n'aime personne, elle n'aime que la bouffe.

-C'est toi qu'elle n'aime pas, et pourtant elle pourrait te manger !

Beca libéra le berger allemand. Elle l'avait depuis son entrée à la criminelle, depuis donc 4 ans. Et elle l'avait à peine vu pendant sa mission, mais Billy ne l'avait pas oubliée. En tout cas si elle en doutait, le doute se dissipa instantanément quand le chien lui sauta dessus. Elle la caressa un petit moment en lui parlant un peu.

-C'est un chien, raconte lui ce que tu veux elle attend juste à manger ! _Dit Faith de la cuisine._ D'ailleurs, c'est prêt !

-Depuis quand tu t'es mis à cuisiner au fait ?

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et posa son assiette sur la table basse, le chien sur ses talons. Elle s'assit à côté de la table basse, reniflant vers l'assiette, regardant sa maitresse, la tête en biais.

-Depuis quand faire réchauffer un plat livré c'est cuisi… Comment tu fais ?! Avec moi elle aura déjà foutu l'assiette par terre et de la bouffe partout sur le canapé.

-C'est parce qu'elle sait que c'est moi le chef. _Elle prend une boulette de viande qui avait un peu de sauce en main et la tendis à son chien qui s'en régala._ Aller, bon appétit.

-C'était bien ta soirée avec les Bellas ? _demanda Faith entre deux fourchettes._

-Je leur ai dit qu'on avait un groupe… et on a parlé, parlé, parlé …

-Soirée de nanas quoi.

\- C'est ça. Je te signale que c'est ce qu'on fait souvent aussi.

\- Oui mais nous on a de la bière !


	8. Chapter 8

Sous-couverture chapitre 8

Dans cet antre sombre et froid elle pouvait entendre le robinet gouter dans l'évier. A force de ne pouvoir entendre que ce bruit, il avait pris le dessus sur ses pensées et résonnait dans son esprit. Elle n'avait plus de notion du temps, était-elle ici depuis un jour, deux jours, une semaine ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle était affamée, Tom ne lui avait donné que deux verres d'eau et une bouillie infâme à manger depuis le début de sa détention. Et il la laissait toujours attachée à sa chaise, ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient rouges, à vif à force de ses efforts pour s'en extirper. Elle avait aussi essayé de crier à l'aide à plein poumons pendant des heures mais personne ne l'avait entendu et elle avait mal à la gorge. La brûlure à son épaule la lançait à chaque petit mouvement qu'elle tentait de faire, lui rappelant qu'elle était prise au piège. Il n'était pas repassé la voir depuis quelques heures, elle s'était endormie.

Une lourde porte claqua, la réveillant. Il avait l'air sur les nerfs et parlait tout seul à propos de vidéo et d'erreur, il s'énervait dans son coin puis vient lui hurler dessus que c'était sa faute à elle. Quand elle voulut parler le revers de sa main vint l'inciter au silence en la frappant. Le gout de son propre sang n'avait rien d'agréable, elle se tût donc. Mais dans sa colère il sortit un couteau et commença à la menacer. Il mentionna le nom de Beca et réalisa que Chloé ne savait pas tout de son amie. Il lui annonça la nouvelle entre deux injures, disant que la brune s'était servie d'elle pour l'atteindre lui, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment son amie et lui mentait depuis le début, qu'elle ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral de plus pour les flics. Ni plus, ni moins. Il s'adoucit et lui expliqua qu'elle et lui était des victimes de la bêtise de Beca, qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Mais quand elle lui dit que non, qu'il mentait, qu'il était complètement fou, elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière et se taire. La lame du couteau avait rapidement longé tout son bras gauche, puis son épaule droite, ses cuisses et quand il atteint son front il se recula brusquement. A présent caché dans l'ombre elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Etait-il en train de s'en vouloir ? Ou bien contemplait-il avec délectation son travail ? Ce n'était que des coupures superficielles, mais non moins douloureuses. La plus petite était à son front, juste au-dessus de son nez entre ses yeux. Une goutte de sang roula sur sa joue comme une larme. Le silence revint.

Le lendemain matin elles avaient reçu le mandat très tôt et s'étaient donc retrouvées rapidement sur place. Devant la grille de la grande bâtisse, les deux agents observèrent la tour principale, imposante.

-On dirait un mélange entre le manoir des Wayne et l'asile d'Arkham _, dit Faith._

-Et bien si on croise Batman on lui demandera un coup de main. C'est dans quel bâtiment qu'il avait sa chambre ?

-Celui-ci, _elle lui indiqua l'entrée et elles s'y dirigèrent,_ au deuxième étage, chambre 237. Comme la chambre interdite dans Shining.

-Bon quand tu auras fini de faire des références cinématographiques tu pourrais m'aider à ouvrir cette foutue porte ? Elle est bloquée.

-Heureusement pour toi, j'ai toujours mon kit de crochetage sur moi. _Elle s'accroupit devant la serrure,_ Tu devrais investir la dedans c'est utile.

-Tu veux dire : pour rentrer chez moi par effraction par exemple?

-Entre autre oui, _la porte s'ouvre,_ tadam.

Elle ouvrit la porte en plus grand et s'arma de sa lampe torche pour entrer. Un bruit se fit entendre, chacune sortit son arme et avançaient doucement. Le bruit se rapprocha et quand une nuée de chauve-souris leur passa au-dessus de la tête, elles se couchèrent rapidement. Une fois leur passage fini elles se redressèrent et Beca braqua sa lampe sur le visage de sa partenaire.

-Pas un mot sur l'homme chauve-souris je te préviens.

Faith sourit et elles reprirent leur route. Au 2ème étage, devant la chambre, la porte était grande ouverte. Plutôt en bazar et poussiéreuse avec le temps, de vieux posters pour l'armée encore accrochés au mur. Ça ressemblait à une chambre lambda. Elles en firent tout de même le tour au cas où, mais rien de spécial.

-Tu trouve quelque chose Reb' ? _Se relevant après avoir vérifié sous le lit._

Pour toute réponse elle soupira lourdement en faisant craquer son cou. Elle se stoppa dans son mouvement et s'approcha un peu plus de l'armoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde ça… on dirait que … _Elle déplaça l'armoire du mur_. Bingo !

Elle passa la main derrière et en ressortit une clé, victorieuse.

-C'est une clé de casier ? Pour la ranger là il doit y avoir des choses intéressantes dedans, allons jeter un œil. _Devant la porte,_ Après toi Reb'.

Devant les dit casiers elles vérifièrent le numéro gravé sur la clé et l'ouvrit.

-Je ne suis pas croyante mais… Ho mon dieu _, lâcha Faith._

Le casier était entièrement tapissé de photos de Chloé, des entières, des découpés, celles des réseaux sociaux ou encore d'elle dehors, faisant du shopping, révisant, durant les représentations des Bellas et pire encore : d'elle en train de dormir, et quant au photos ou Beca apparaissait, son visage était gribouiller en noir ou en rouge avec des insultes. Il avait même fait un système qui allumait une guirlande au fond du casier quand on l'ouvrait pour mieux voir le décor. Sur une étagère il y avait même une poupée brune avec un uniforme de policier, complètement démembrée, chaque bout étant épinglé sur la paroi.

-Tiens il a même une poupée de toi !

-Génial, je m'en serai passé tu vois. _Prenant le paquet de feuille sur la partie basse sur casier,_ qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On dirait la liste des casernes de pompiers environnant les universités de l'état.

-Oui et une lettre aussi… De son lieutenant en chef apparemment et une autre écrite en charabia.

-On embarque tout ça à Barden, on a de quoi bosser avec tous ses papiers. Je prends le casier en photo et on y va.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture.


	9. Chapter 9

Sous-couverture chapitre 9

De retour au QG de Barden, elles partagèrent les infos avec Six et Mike, chacun commença à rechercher ce qui pouvait lier tout ça, se demandant pourquoi il cherchait les casernes de pompier. L'heure du rapport arrivée, ils firent une vidéo conférence avec leur chef qui leur dit de se concentrer sur cette piste là et d'envoyer les lettres au labo. Après plusieurs heures de travail, Beca connaissait les informations de chaque caserne par cœur. Mais quelque chose lui semblait bizarres. Déjà cette lettre de recommandation, pourquoi l'avait-il gardé ? Sans doute était-ce par affection pour son supérieur qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son élève. De plus elle aurait jurée avoir déjà vu le nom de ce lieutenant : Abraham Kendrick. Mais où ? Elle relisait tout le dossier de l'enquête à la recherche de ce nom. Elle en avait oublié de se nourrir une fois de plus.

-Je commande des pizzas ? _Proposa Mike._

-Bonne idée ! Je suis morte de faim. _Faith se leva,_ je vais m'en griller une, tu viens Reb' ? _Aucune réponse._ Reb' ?!

-Oui ? _Sursauta presque la brune._

Faith agita une cigarette sous son nez, elle comprit et se leva donc pour prendre l'air avec elle. Arriver en bas du bâtiment, elles s'assirent sur les escaliers. Faith proposa le paquet à sa coéquipière.

-Non merci. J'ai tenu 3 ans sans, je ne vais pas reprendre les mauvaises habitudes.

-Wow, _la taquinant,_ cette mission ça t'a changé Reb'.

-Mais si tu veux un cancer je ne t'en empêche pas.

-Tu as des petits yeux, il était temps que tu fasses une pause.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier…ni avant-hier… Demain il a l'habitude de commencer ses tortures, et on n'a pas une seule foutue piste sur le point d'aboutir, on la retrouvera pas avant qu'il commence c'est de ma faute …

-Hey du calme Beca, on en a déjà parlé. Si tu t'investis trop fort et que les autres le dise au chef tu vas être suspendue de l'enquête.

-Je sais… Ces lettres sont archi-bizarre.

-Le truc crypté ouais. Le labo va avoir du boulot je pense.

-Même l'autre, pourquoi il l'a gardé ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où j'ai pu voir le nom de ce type.

-Tu te fais peut-être des idées à force de ne pas dormir. Tu devrais prendre un somnifère ce soir.

-Hmmm… Oui maman.

-Pour une fois que je m'occupe de toi ne viens pas te plaindre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, travaillant. Et une fois de plus la nuit ne fut pas reposante, malgré les somnifères.

Au lendemain chacun retourna à ses recherches, ça n'avançait pas et Beca rongeait son frein pour ne pas hurler son impuissance. A midi elle fut interrompue dans ses recherches par son téléphone.

-Agent Rebeca Mitchell, j'écoute.

-Salut Beca, c'est Stacie.

-Ho, salut. Désolée, déformation professionnelle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. On est toute tendu mais ça va. Et vous ? L'enquête avance ?

-Ouais, on a pas mal de pistes, ça avance bien ! _Elle lui mentait, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas se laisser aller au pessimisme avec de mauvaises nouvelles._

-Je t'appelle pour te demander si tu aurais le temps de passer nous voir vers 14h, on a notre remise des diplômes et ça ferais plaisir à tout le monde que notre sœur des Bellas soit présente.

-14h, je verrais si je peux passer, ça sera avec joie !

-Cool, alors à tout à l'heure.

\- Ok, ciao Stacie.

Elle raccrocha en souriant un peu. C'était une gentille attention de sa part de lui demander de venir, car après tout elle avait passé ans à leur mentir, elles auraient pu ne jamais plus vouloir là revoir. Mais heureusement pour Beca, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans les Bellas.

-Bonne nouvelle, _s'écria Six en entrant dans la pièce,_ le labo à déchiffré la lettre.

Elle donne des photocopies de la version décrypté à chacun et en accroche une au tableau. Chacun la lu :

 _Bravo mes chers agents de choc !_

 _Félicitations surtout à toi, Mitchell !_

 _Vous avez réussi à trouver cette lettre et à la décrypter, quel exploit ! Mais à vrai dire, quelle attention inutile, puisque à l'heure qu'il est, il est trop tard pour vous. Trop tard pour que vous puissiez me trouver ! On dirait que tu as perdu la partie Becky. Dommage, c'était ta meilleure chance de m'avoir. Mais tu as perdu du temps avec cette lettre, tu as perdu l'unique chance que je t'ai laissée, et par la même occasion tu as aussi perdue Chloé. Le jeu est à présent terminé, mais sache tout de même que malgré l'immense déception que je ressens, tu as été une adversaire de taille, c'était amusant de te voir tournée en rond._

 _A bientôt peut-être._

 _Mes amitiés aux Bellas et à Faith._

 _Ps : J'espère que tu as apprécié la poupée à ton effigie, tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela a été dur d'en trouver une aussi ressemblante._


	10. Chapter 10

Sous-couverture chapitre 10

-Attends, il savait qu'on allait la trouver. _Dit Faith en brisant le silence._ Il l'a laissé exprès.

-Il est joueur cette fois, _ajouta Six._

\- Comment il a su ? _Interrogea Mike._

-C'est une fausse piste !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la petite brune.

-Tout ça, _montrant le bureau, les dossiers sur les casernes, le tableau entier,_ c'est du brouillard pour qu'on parte dans la mauvaise direction, il a mis tout ça en scène pour avoir le champ libre.

\- Explique-toi un peu Mitchell, parce que là je crois que ton manque de sommeil te monte à la tête. _Grinça Six._

-Tu as raison.

-Ha, merci de l'admettre on va pouvoir se remettre au bou…  
-Non pas pour ça, pour le fait qu'il est joueur, il a dû nous laisser un indice pour qu'on le retrouve.

-Bien sûr, tu crois au père noël Mitchell.

-Arrête Six, Reb' a surement raison. Après tout avant il n'avait jamais envoyé de vidéo, on n'avait jamais eu autant de piste aussi vite. C'était presque trop facile de trouver ce casier et ses documents.

-Il à changer sa façon d'opérer, alors il pourrait avoir laissé un indice…

-Ho non Mike, _supplia Six,_ ne me dit pas que tu te mets du coté de ses deux-là.

-Je ne valide pas tout ce qu'elles disent les yeux fermés, mais ça tient la route…

-Il y a forcément une trace, un appartement loué à l'un de ses anciens faux noms. _Proposa Faith._

-J'avais déjà commencé à vérifier, _dit Mike en se replaçant devant l'ordinateur,_ mais je n'avais pas vérifié ses toutes premières fausses identités.

Il pianota un moment sur son clavier, mais le programme sonnait négativement à chaque nom entré dans la barre de recherche.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Et si ce n'était pas un ancien nom à lui.

\- Tu ne sais combien de personne s'amuse à prendre des fausses identités, _lança Six,_ si tu pouvais être un peu plus précise !

-Ho Merde ! _Beca enfila son manteau, en partant_ , je dois vérifier un truc !

Elle partit en courant sans les attendre. La brune traversa la moitié du campus en courant jusqu'à la maison des Bellas. Arrivée à la porte, un peu essoufflé, elle frappa deux coups.

\- Ho Beca, on ne devait pas se retrouver à la remise des diplômes ?

-Si, j'ai un truc à voir.

Elle entra sans plus de cérémonie et monta l'escalier littéralement trois à trois, déboula dans la chambre de Chloé et se fonça sur la poubelle…

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien… Où était-elle ? La dernière chose dont se souvenait Chloé était Tom lui apportant son verre d'eau quotidien. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû mettre une drogue dedans. Apparemment elle était toujours dans le même bâtiment, mais hors du sous-sol. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de lumière, les vitres étaient pleines de crasse et de peinture. Autre chose avait changé, elle n'était plus ligotée à cette abominable chaise en fer, mais ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenant ornées d'adhésif, la laissant immobile sur le sol de béton froid et sale. Elle se mit sur le ventre et avec l'appui de ses avant-bras tenta de se redresser malgré l'engourdissement général de son corps. Une rapide sensation de chaud, une fulgurante brulure vient appuyer sur son dos. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit un coup de pied vint la renvoyer à sa place, face la première contre le sol. Le goût du sang était revenu, la douleur avec. Elle vit Tom passer devant elle, un allume cigare dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il alluma la cigarette et jeta l'allume-cigare encore vif sur le côté.

-Désoler pour le somnifère, je ne voulais pas risquer que tu essaie de me fausser compagnie, on s'amuse si bien tous les deux, _dit Tom entre deux tafs._

Il prit un tabouret en métal, le posa lourdement et s'asseyait devant la rouquine.

-Tu as des questions j'imagine, _il souffle un peu de fumé,_ je t'écoute.

Chloé ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de soutenir son regard et de cracher un peu du sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Il sourit distraitement.

-Si Mitchell voyait ça : Chloé Beale saucissonnée au sol qui veut m'intimider avec ses yeux de biche.

-Pourquoi moi ? _Finit par demander la petite voix brisée de Chloé._

-Pourquoi moi ? _l'imita-t-il,_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? … Pff c'est toujours la même histoire. Je m'attendais à plus original venant de toi Chloé. Enfin soit… Tu es un cas à part toi. Je t'aimais vraiment tu sais, je songeais à tout arrêter pour toi, tu étais différente à mes yeux… _Son expression changea et sa voix se fit plus forte, énervée._ Mais il a fallu que tu me rejette ! Et pour cette flic à la con ?! Cette pétasse débarque de nulle part, se sert de toi et te monte contre moi ! Imagine un peu l'état de rage dans lequel j'étais ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas non plus ! R _adoucit il s'accroupit près d'elle,_ De toute façon maintenant, et même quand j'en aurais fini, _il caresse la marque qu'il lui avait fait le premier soir,_ tu seras toujours à moi Chloé


	11. Chapter 11

Sous-couverture chapitre 11

[…]Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas non plus ! _Radoucit il_

 _s'accroupit près d'elle,_ De toute façon maintenant, et même quand j'en aurais fini, _il caresse la marque qu'il lui avait fait le premier soir,_ tu seras toujours à moi Chloé.

Elle la retourna complétement sur le sol et se mit à chercher frénétiquement chaque papier roulé en boule et les dépliait tous, les jetant les un à un sans trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Puis elle la lettre de menace, se releva et repartit à toute allure. Elle refit le chemin inverse dans le campus toujours en courant à toute jambe, elle manqua de tomber quand deux types d'une fraternité firent tomber un fut de bière mais elle sauta par-dessus et continua sa route. De retour à l'appartement mis à disposition sur le campus elle posa la feuille devant Mike, victorieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'indice ! Regarde le nom avec lequel il a signé.

Chacun y jeta un œil et Mike lança la recherche. Le logiciel ressortit une réponse positive.

-C'est un entrepôt à la sortie de la ville, aucune caserne allant-tour, la zone industrielle est presque vide, idéal pour lui, _Commenta Mike._

-Je t'ai retrouvé… _Chuchota Beca avec conviction._

Chacun se prépara à intervenir, Six appelant le poste pour prévenir le chef de leur intervention. Le trajet des deux voitures semblait interminable.

-Elle sera en vie Reb', arrête de te poser la question. Ça ne fait que 3 jours, donc il n'a pas fini son rituel.

L'autre brune ne répondit rien, trop inquiète pour faire la conversation.

Les deux voitures se garèrent devant l'ancien entrepôt et y pénétrèrent armes aux poings. Mike et Six fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée, Faith et Beca le premier étage.

Faith fit signe à sa partenaire qu'elle partait à gauche et elle à droite, elle acquiesça et chacune partit de son côté.

L'endroit était bien sombre et vraiment sale. Les fenêtres peintes en noir donnaient une atmosphère terriblement pesante à l'endroit. Elle passa devant une dizaine de rangées de palettes qui la séparaient de l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, tel des murs de trois mètres de hauts. Elle arriva au bout et entendit un bruit du côté de Faith.

Beca saisit sa radio et lui demanda des nouvelles immédiatement. « _Il est ici Reb'… les genoux à terre et les mains sur la tête je t'ai dit !_ ». Sans plus attendre Beca rangea son arme et partit en courant vers Faith. Proche du but elle entendit un cri de douleur suivit d'une insulte, elle fit les derniers mètres rapidement.

Sur place à l'autre bout de la pièce elle vit d'abord Chloé, enfin ce qui lui ressemblait, au sol, inerte. Son cœur manqua un battement, était-elle…. Les gémissements de douleurs de Faith, se tenant fermement la jambe où était planté un couteau, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Joshua était là, debout à regarder sa coéquipière souffrir, et en croisant le regard de Beca il s'enfuit à toutes jambes en passant de l'autre côté des palettes. Beca revenait sur ses pas en lui hurlant de s'arrêté, entamant une course en parallèle séparé par quelques mètres de palettes.

A l'avant dernier couloir elle avait dépassé Joshua –ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle détenait le meilleur temps de course de la brigade- et prit donc le couloir en redoublant d'effort pour atteindre l'autre bout et.. BAM ! Ses efforts avaient payé, timing parfait ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et elle lui était rentrée dedans de plein fouet, les faisant tous les deux passés à travers une fenêtre. Du premier étage ils atterrirent sur une vieille voiture –dont l'alarme semblait être la dernière chose fonctionnelle, étant donné qu'elle se mit à sonner. Beca ne lui laissa pas la moindre seconde de répit et lui colla deux coups de poings, l'assommant. Mission accomplie, elle s'effondra sur la carcasse du véhicule hurlant.

-Mitchell ? _Grésilla sa radio._ C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Lehane ? Tu es avec Mitchell ? _Demanda Mike dans la radio._

-Je l'ai eu, _répondit simplement Beca._

L'heure suivante, Joshua hurlait contre elle, menottes aux poignets, seul dans un véhicule de police qui partait. Beca était aux côté de Faith qui recevait des soins pour sa jambe, quand leur chef arriva.

-Emmenez-la dans l'ambulance, _dit-il simplement aux urgentistes,_ reposez-vous Lehane. _Il se tourna vers Beca._ Mitchell ?!

-Oui monsieur ? _Elle se leva d'un coup._

-Cinq ans d'enquête bouclée en sautant par une fenêtre ! Vous auriez pu vous en sortir bien moins bien, vous êtes inconsciente !

-Il allait s'enfuir monsieur, je ne ...

-Mitchell !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Bon boulot.

-Merci monsieur.

Il repartit et elle vit un brancard emmener Chloé à l'hôpital central. Elle le suivit du regard à bonne distance. On lui avait assuré qu'elle était en vie. Les agents avaient retrouvé des bidons d'essence caché près de Chloé, il avait prévu d'en finir. Ils étaient arrivés à temps.

Beca prit la voiture de Faith et rentra chez elle, se doucher et se changer. Le boss lui avait donné congé pour le restant de la journée. Une fois dans une tenue plus confortable, c'est-à-dire un jogging, la veste assortie et un perfecto en cuir par-dessus. Elle prit ses clés, son portefeuille, son portable et la laisse de Billy. Elle sortit, son chien la précédent.

 _le premier soir,_ tu seras toujours à moi Chloé


	12. Chapter 12

Sous-couverture chapitre 12

Sur le campus, le calme régnait, comme s'il savait que c'était la fin, que l'affaire était close. En vérité c'est surtout parce que tous étaient à la remise des diplômes. Il n'était pas loin de 15h mais ça ne devait pas être déjà fini. Lilly était la dernière des Bellas à passer sur la scène pour obtenir son diplôme. Au pied de la scène l'attendait le reste du groupe, l'accueillant à bras ouvert. La cérémonie toucha à sa fin et la foule se dispersa lentement, les filles retournèrent à la maison commune.

-Il faut que j'envoie cette photo à ma mère, elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir venir, _dit Stacie à CR en arrivant dans l'allée._

-Beca ? _Demanda Amy._ Ouais c'est notre Beca !

La brune jusqu'alors assise sur le perron, Billy à ses pieds, se releva pour le câlin collectif qui se préparait à lui tomber dessus.

-Tu attends depuis longtemps ? _Demanda CR._

-Un peu, mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Tu as du nouveau pour Chloé ? Tu avais l'air presser tout à l'heure. _Poursuivit Stacie._

-Ouais, on l'a retrouvé. Elle est à l'hôpital central, Faith me dira quand on peut lui rendre visite.

Le groupe poursuivit la conversation à l'intérieur, fêtant la nouvelle à la bière. Beca leur raconta sa cascade, des marques dans le dos à l'appui. Billy jouait avec CR et Lilly qui ressemblaient à deux enfants tout d'un coup.

Au allant tour de 17h, Beca reçu un texto de Faith l'informant qu'elle pouvait venir passer voir Chloé : les Bellas prirent la route.

Beca se retourna vers son chien à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Soit sage, je fais vite.

La chienne s'assit gentiment sur la banquette, en signe d'approbation. Elle sortit du véhicule et rejoint le groupe en salle d'attente qui parlait avec Faith.

-ho joli plâtre Lehane !

-La ferme Reb' tu vas devoir jouer les chauffeurs pendant un mois à cause de ça !

-Dans quelle chambre est Chloé ? _S'enquit Amy._

\- 131 je ne sais pas trop si elle est réveillée.

Mais le temps qu'elle finisse sa phrase, elles étaient déjà toutes partit, ne la laissant qu'avec Beca.

-Tu n'y vas pas Reb' ?

-Je ne suis pas sur… _devant le regard interrogateur de sa partenaire._ Dans l'entrepôt, quand je l'ai vu comme ça… j'en sais rien, je ne veux pas…Non, je ne peux pas la voir dans cet état tu comprends ?

-Ouais, je peux comprendre. Si tu étais à sa place et moi à la tienne, Joshua ne serait plus vivant demain matin.

-Tout juste et même si j'aimerai l'étrangler, il souffrira plus en prison…

-Tu veux rentrer ? _Devant son acquiescement,_ Pizzas ?

-Si c'est toi qui invite ouais… _Commençant à repartir._

-On va dire que oui… _La suivant en béquilles._


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous !

Je sais je sais ça manque de Bechloé, pourquoi Beca n'a pas été voir Chloé à la fin du dernier chapitre et tant de questions. Et bien encore un peu de patience vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Je vous promet du Bechloé, des réponses et même de la baston ! (elle est petite mais elle mord...)  
En espérant vous retrouver au cours des chapitres suivant et en vous remerciant d'être toujours là, lâchez une petite review pour nous donnez votre avis y a que comme ça qu'on pourra mieux faire ;)  
Un énorme merci à tout ceux qui laisse les review et qui nous suive ça motive !  
Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

#Zarzar

* * *

Sous-couverture chapitre 13

6 mois plus tard :

Beca passa la porte de son appartement aussi silencieuse qu'un éléphant, ivre –elle, pas l'éléphant. Elle chancela jusqu'au frigo en retirant ses chaussures et laissa tomber sa veste et ses clés par terre. Le frigo était vide, il n'y a qu'une bouteille de lait et des bières, vides pour la plus part. Elle opte pour le lait. Elle s'en saisit un peu trop vivement et une bonne partit fini sur ses fringues et au sol parmi les bouteilles de bières, les canettes et les restes de plats chinois.

-Merde…Soupira-t-elle en refermant le frigo.

Elle enjamba les deux gros sacs poubelles qui la séparaient du canapé et s'y allongea en buvant du lait. La brune regarda son portable, rien qu'une dizaine d'appel manqué de Faith, rien de Chloé.

Après être sorti de l'hôpital Chloé était passé au poste pour sa déposition. Mais Beca était sur le terrain et ne l'avait pas vu. Puis elle était directement partit au Camps des feuilles mortes d'Aubrey, laissant un mot aux Bellas « Besoin de repos. Je fais une retraite chez Aubrey. Je vous aime les filles. ~Chloé. »

Alors quand elle l'a su, Beca a essayé de l'appelé au bout d'une semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais elle n'avait jamais répondit. Ni à cet appel, ni aux autres. Jamais. Donc après un mois, Beca avait appelé Aubrey. Cette fois on lui avait répondu.

-Aubrey ? C'est Beca, ça va ?

-Ho Beca, très bien et toi ? J'ai appris pour ton job,…la police, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Ouais, désoler d'avoir dû vous le caché comme ça.

-Sans rancune Bec'. Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Je t'appel parce que… Je sais que Chloé est avec toi, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Elle va bien. Elle a besoin de repos après ce qui est arrivé… Je m'occupe d'elle.

-Je sais…je… Je peux lui parler ?

-…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Beca… Tu ne devrais plus l'appeler. Je suis désolé, au revoir.

Et elle avait raccroché, depuis silence radio.

Cinq mois sans l'once d'une nouvelle de sa part. Et depuis Beca avait sombré peu à peu, se refermant, pleine de questions et d'incompréhension à l'égard de la réaction de Chloé. Les nerfs à vif, la semaine dernière elle avait un peu trop malmené un suspect qui avait été jusqu'à portée plainte contre elle. La plainte avait été enlevé mais depuis lors et pour un mois durant, Beca était mise à pied.

Et voilà comment, depuis un peu plus d'une bonne semaine, Beca trainait dans les bars tous les soirs et rentrait au petit jour, ivre, seule et ne sortait plus que pour ça et remplir le frigo d'alcool, se faisant livré les repas.

Elle chercha dans son portable, cette vidéo vielle d'un an, où Chloé et elle improvisaient une petite chorégraphie en chantant 'Happy-Farrell William' au milieu des rayons d'un supermarché. Défi lancé par les Bellas à la fin d'une journée de shopping. Beca la regarda une fois, deux, fois, trois f…et elle s'endormit sur son portable, laissant la bouteille de lait se vidé sur le sol.

Faith rentra dans l'appartement en soupirant. Elle avait trouvé un nouvel appartement depuis longtemps mais passait régulièrement voir sa partenaire, surtout depuis sa mise à pied. Comme chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle prit un sac poubelle et commença à ranger un peu tous les déchets qui jonchaient le sol. Elle avait amené Billy avec elle et le chien passa par-dessus les déchets sans leur porté le moindre intérêt pour voir sa maitresse. Ronflant sur le canapé, ce fut les lichettes de Billy sur sa main qui la réveilla.

-Mhh…ho c'est toi ma belle… Réalisant la présence de Faith, Yo !

-C'est le méga bordel ici ! Elle va ouvrir les volets, putain je vois même plus la couleur du sol Beca !

-Non, ferme les volets, se cachant la tête sous un coussin, et arrête de gueuler…j'ai mal au crâne.

-Pas étonnant, tu as encore été te foutre une murge hier ! La secouant un peu, aller lève-toi et va te doucher, tu sens le mort. Je fini de ranger ton appartem…Enfin ça quoi.

Beca marmonna un « merci » en partant vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit, l'appartement était bien plus propre, un mot trônait sur la table basse : « Partit acheter à manger. » et descendre les poubelles et sortir le chien aussi…

En l'attendant Beca voulu prendre une bière devant la télé, mais le frigo était complètement vide, plus une bière. Elle grogna contre Faith et se posa devant un programme quelconque. Faith revient 10 minutes plus tard, les bras chargés et Billy accrocher à son poignet.

-Surtout ne m'aide pas…

Beca se leva nonchalamment et lui prit un sac des bras. Elle le fouilla rapidement et soupira.

-Tu n'as pas reprit de bière ?

-T'en as assez bu comme ça. Il est temps que tu te ressaisisse Reb' !

-Je ne veux pas. Et puis pourquoi faire d'abord ?

-Déjà parce qu'on va commencer à reprendre les concerts avec le groupe dans deux jours, ensuite parce que si elle arrive et te vois comme ça elle va repartir en courant…

-Comme si elle allait revenir…

-Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai pris 3 semaines de vacances, je reviens vivre chez toi et tu vas te reprendre en main Mitchell, sinon je te jure que tu vas prendre mon pied au cul !

-Essaie !

-Ne me tente pas. _Lui donnant les œufs_ , Fait cuire ça.


	14. Chapter 14

Sous-couverture chapitre 14

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent calmement. Quelques fois le ton montait entre les deux brunes, l'une hurlant sur l'autre pour une bière, ou pour un rien.

Mais la reprise des concerts ce soir détendait l'atmosphère, du moins cela détournait les pensées de l'une comme de l'autre.

Faith et Mike préparaient leurs instruments sur scène pendant que Beca, caché dans les coulisses, s'enfilait une bière.

-Beca ?

Elle jeta la bouteille et fonça sur scène rejoindre le groupe.

Que le spectacle commence. Faith connaissait bien la patronne de ce bar, c'est pourquoi ils s'y produisaient souvent. Et après quelques chansons d'échauffement, le son monta, la piste se remplit et la chaleur grimpa. Faith à la basse, Mike à la batterie et Beca à la guitare.

De la scène et malgré les spots qui lui brulaient les yeux, elle vit au premier rang arrivé quelques collègues de la brigade. Puis un peu plus loin elle reconnut les Bellas, presque au complet. Presque parce que même si Aubrey était là, pas trace de Chloé.

Elle gratta le dernier accord et Faith annonça qu'ils allaient faire une pause. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient commencé il y a déjà 2 heures.

Une fois les instruments posés, ils descendirent de scène pour saluer les collègues qui leur avaient pris des bières. Beca la prit et attendis la réaction de Faith, plus par curiosité que par réelle attente d'un signe d'approbation. Sa partenaire se contenta de trinquer avec elle. Après une gorgée elle se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre les Bellas qui l'accueillirent par des applaudissements, des sifflements et des louanges sur sa performance.

-Ne croyez pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de vous voir, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On a été invité, _dit Amy en plissant les yeux._

-Faith nous a appelé, _lâcha Emily presque au même moment._

-Emily ! Tu gâche tout le mystère ! _Râla Stacie._

-Ce n'est pas grave, _assura Beca,_ j'aurais fini par le savoir, je suis flic, _ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

-En parlant de ça, j'ai quelques PV, totalement injustifiés…depuis quand il est interdit de se garer devant une bouche incendie …

-Amy, c'est comme ça depuis toujours…

-Vraiment ? Hooo…

-Chloé n'a pas pu venir ?

Cette question lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de la conversation, mais elle ne tenait plus. Elle avait beau prendre un air détaché, on pouvait lire dans son regard le désir de voir la rouquine débarquer. Aubrey allait lui répondre quand une grande blonde la poussa sur le côté pour débouler sur Beca.

-Becky !

Elle voulut l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras, mais la dite « Becky » la repoussa.

-Bordel Six tu pue l'alcool. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Ho pardon c'est vrai qu'il n'y a mademoiselle Chloé, _en disant sur la décomposition du « ma-de-moi-selle-Chlo-é »_ qui a le droit ! _Elle remarqua les Bellas et les regarda une à une, chancelante._ D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Toujours disparue ? C'était bien la peine de la sauver pour qu'elle te snob ! _Rigola-t-elle toute seule._

-Six arrête tes conneries, _intervient Mike ennuyant Six ivre._ Viens on va prendre l'air.

-Je veux pas prendre l'air, je veux rester avec Becky.

-C'est bon je viens dehors avec toi, _s'adressant aux filles_ , désolée, je reviens _,_ _puis de nouveau à Six_ , et ne m'appel plus « Becky ».

Elle tituba jusqu'à la sortit appuyer sur Mike et Beca, enfin plus avachie et collée à Beca qu'autre chose.

-Merde j'ai oublié mon portable à l'intérieur, j'ai promis à Anna de l'appeler à la pause, _dit Mike,_ je peux te laisser seule ?

-t'en fais pas je maitrise, va appeler ta chérie, _le rassura Beca._

Il disparut rapidement dans le bar, la laissant seule avec une Six bourrée qui oscillait entre « prête-a-vomir-partout » et tentative d'approche non furtive sur Beca. Elle la repoussa une fois de plus.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que tu seras mieux avec moi. _Articule péniblement la blonde._

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi quand tu es bourré.

-je dis juste que cette Chloé ne mérite pas ton attention ! Cette trainée c'est volatilisé après que tu l'as sauvé.

-Ho ! Six tu vas te calmé là par contre ! Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter c'est claire ?

-Sinon quoi Becky ? Tu vas me frapper peut-être ? Je fais une tête de plus que toi.

-C'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter, alors tu la ferme.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? _Elle commença à s'énerver toute seule._ Tu me fais craquer depuis le début, tu m'aguiche et après tu m'envoie chier …

-Je ne t'ai jamais aguiché Six, c'est toi qui te fais des films !

-Et tout ça pourquoi ? _Ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque,_ cette garce rousse qui ne daigne même pas t'appeler après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle !

-Six qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des insultes ?

-Parfois je me dis que Joshua aurait dû fini son rituel plus vite !


	15. Chapter 15

Sous-couverture chapitre 15

-Parfois je me dis que Joshua aurait dû fini son rituel plus vite !

Un poing lui atterris en plein dans le nez, qui se mit alors à saigner. Un regard sur le sang, un sur Beca, plein d'incompréhension.

-Mais tu es taré putain ! Tu m'as pété le nez Becky !

C'était trop ! Des mois à rongé son frein, à se taire et attendre, à se morfondre, à cacher sa colère. Et ce soir Six qui en remettait une couche, qui allait trop loin. Ivre ou non, elle avait dépassé les limites et de loin ! Alors c'est elle qui allait prendre pour toute la rage qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là.

Beca se jeta sur la grande blonde sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ou même de comprendre, elle la mit à terre. Ses poings frappaient seuls, sans qu'elle n'y fasse plus attention, littéralement hors d'elle.

Mike revient et se précipita sur elles pour arrêter Beca, mais elle était dans une telle rage qu'il ne parvient qu'à esquiver des coups en voulant l'écartée. Faith arriva tranquillement pour fumer sa cigarette, qu'elle laissa tomber pour aider Mike.

A eux deux ils réussirent à la séparer de Six, complètement amorphe au sol, la tronche en sang.

-Putain Beca calme toi ! _Faith la poussa jusqu'à la coller au mur,_ qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle aurait voulu que Chloé meure ! Elle a dit que Joshua aurais dû la brûler ! Lâche-moi, je vais la démolir.

-Wow, wow, tu ne vas démolir personne, tu l'as déjà assez abîmer comme ça. _Précisa Mike._

-Merde il se passe quoi ici ?

Les Bellas commençaient toutes à sortir et à regarder la scène, complètement bouche bée.

La suite du concert fut annuler, Mike emmena Six aux urgences et Faith ramena Beca chez elle. Elles 'excusa auprès des filles de devoir écourter la soirée. Elle leur proposa de l'attendre au bar et de prendre un truc sur son compte, c'était sa tournée.

A l'appartement, Beca était déjà plus calme, Faith soigna ses poings dont les jointures saignaient, lui filant des antidouleurs, et secrètement un petit calmant pour qu'elle dorme, avec un verre d'eau. Elle ne partit qu'une fois le tout avalé et Beca au lit.

Devant le bar elle la croisa qui arrivait, l'appela.

-Tiens, 220 Blakes Street, 3ème étage, elle dort donc fait pas de bruit. Le chien n'est pas méchant.

-Merci Faith.

Chloé prit les clés que la brune lui tendait et partit donc à l'adresse indiqué. Sur place elle s'arrêta un instant sur le palier avant de rentrer silencieusement. Elle referma doucement derrière elle, retirant ses chaussures quand le chien vint la voir. _« Le chien n'est pas méchant », c'est un amour oui !_ pensa Chloé. L'animal repartit vers la chambre, s'arrêtant à l'entrée et se retournant pour s'assurer qu'elle la suivait, ce qu'elle fit.

Dans le lit Beca somnolait déjà, les mains bandées, roulé en boule.

Elle s'assit dans son dos et remonta un peu les draps sur elle. Sur le point de s'endormir, la brune se retourna vers elle en lui prenant la main.

-Hmmm, _réussit à articuler Beca avant de s'endormir complètement._

Chloé sourit en la regardant serré sa main dans son sommeil. Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle et s'endormit aussi.

Toutes ses pensées étaient embrumées, dans le coton, comme un lendemain de cuite, sans le mal de tête.

Beca ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, s'étira dans le lit et ne voyant pas son chien, décida de se lever. En allant vers la cuisine, une douce odeur de pancake et de bacon vient lui chatouiller les narines. Les cheveux en pleine guerre froide, baillant et se frottant les yeux elle débarqua dans la pièce principale.

-Salut, _bailla-t-elle._

-Salut. Le petit déjeuné va être prêt.


	16. Chapter 16

Sous-couverture chapitre 16

-Salut. Le petit déjeuné va être prêt.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Faith ça ! Beca ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et voulu les ouvrirent encore plus grand en voyant la rouquine s'affairer aux fourneaux, comme si de rien était. Elle resta sur place sans oser un mot, un mouvement, de peur de se réveiller. Chloé coupa la plaque et s'approcha d'elle.

-Alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ?

Beca se jeta dans ses bras sans plus attendre, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt comme si elle allait repartir d'un instant à l'autre. Chloé lui rendit son étreinte, serrant plus fort en sentant Beca avoir quelques soubresauts. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la brune et déposa un baisé sur son front. Après quelques minutes silencieuses elles finirent par se séparer. Chloé effaça doucement une larme qui roulait sur la joue rose de Beca.

Beca ne dit pas un mot, attendant juste de voir la suite.

-Tu m'as manqué crâne d'œuf, _Chloé lui fit un clin d'œil et partit préparer les assiettes._ Tu viens déjeuner ?

Beca s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, la remercia doucement quand elle lui donna son plat. Elle commença à manger silencieusement.

-C'est bon ? _Demanda la rousse._

-Très….Chloé ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? J'ai fait un truc de travers ? Tu …

-Beca, _elle l'interrompit,_ on aura tout le temps d'en parler après. Je ne repars pas avec Aubrey, _elle pose sa main sur celle de Beca,_ promis, je répondrais à toutes tes questions ce soir. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'une journée normale, comme avant tu vois ?

-Je vois oui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller se balader en ville cet après-midi ?

-Si tu veux…, _elle reprend une bouché, toujours en la regardant._

Chloé lui sourit et déposa un baisé sur sa joue. C'est dingue à quel point ça faisait du bien de la revoir, Beca lui avait tellement manqué. C'était bon de la revoir. Après une douche et avoir rangé la cuisine, elle attendit que Beca sorte de la salle de bain pour partir.

-Hey ! Mais c'est mon tee-shirt ça !

Beca regarda son haut, c'était en effet le tee-shirt de Chloé, celui avec le bateau. Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Maintenant c'est le mien.

-Non, c'est mon préféré Bec'.

-A moi aussi et c'est moi qui le porte alors je le garde.

-Voleuse, _lui dit-elle en plissant les yeux._

-Non, _elle prend la laisse de Billy,_ moi je suis à la brigade criminelle.

-Ripoux.

-Sorcière.

-Nain de jardin.

-Perverse qui s'invite dans les douches.

-J'ai rien à cacher !

-J'ai vu ça…littéralement.

Elle ouvre la porte et sort, Billy à sa suite.

-Arrête Beca, _elle la suit,_ je sais que tu en as profité pour te rincer l'œil.

-Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

-Ose dire que je ne suis pas attirante !

La brune soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit du bâtiment, Chloé à sa suite. La rouquine s'accrocha au bras droit de Beca, tenant le chien de la gauche.

-Qui ne dit mot consent… _Conclu Chloé avec un grand sourire._

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un parc. Assises sur un banc à discuter pendant que Billy jouait avec son os en caoutchouc préféré. Elles parlèrent de choses banales tel que le temps qui redevenait doux et agréable, puis Chloé commença à questionné un peu Beca pour mieux la connaitre. Elle fut rassurer de voir que la vraie Beca n'était pas si différente que celle qu'elle avait connue.


	17. Chapter 17

Sous-couverture chapitre 17

En début de soirée elles trouvèrent une brasserie-restaurant pour manger un morceau en terrasse.

Beca prit un steak et une grosse assiette de frites. A sa grande surprise, Chloé prit la même chose, elle qui faisait habituellement plus attention à ce qu'elle mange. Le serveur leur apporta les commandes et Beca coupa rapidement son steak en plusieurs petits morceaux et en donna un peu à son chien. Billy s'en délecta, relevant la tête vers sa maitresse pour en avoir à nouveau. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de la brune, Chloé piocha une frite dans l'assiette de son amie.

-Hey ! Je t'ai vu voleuse. Tu n'en a pas assez dans ton assiette ?

-Quoi ? _Avec un air innocent, la frite dépassant encore de sa bouche,_ Mais elles ont l'air meilleures…

Pour toute réponse Beca prit une frite dans l'assiette de Chloé, recevant au passage un coup sur la main.

-Pas touche ! _Dit Chloé._

-Aïe ! Je te rappel que j'ai mal aux mains Chlo'… _Mangeant la frite,_ Mais ça à l'air meilleur.

-D'ailleurs, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Euh, je me suis battue.

-Toi ?

-Je suis petite mais je sais me défendre Ginger. _Elle lui fait un clin d'œil,_ je suis de la police, rappelle-toi.

-Je ne m'y fais pas encore, désolée. Donc, dans quel état est l'autre ?

-Mike m'a dit qu'elle allait manger de la soupe pendant quelques semaines…

-Mike ? Ce n'est pas ton gentil collègue qui a pris ma disposition ? Un grand brun avec une coupe militaire ?

-Ouais c'est lui.

-Et sur qui tu as frappé au point de te blesser aux mains ?

-Six, la coéquipière de Mike…

-Ha je vois, la grande blonde qui me regardait de travers. Pourquoi vous vous êtes battue ?

-Euh... pour faire simple elle a eu des propos extrême à ton égard… _Elle baissa la tête vers son assiette._

-Définis « Extrême ».

-Elle a dit et je cite, que « Joshua aurait dû finir son rituel plus vite » et donc …te brûler vive…

-En effet, _fixant aussi son plat,_ elle ne semble pas beaucoup m'aimer…

-Elle est jalouse de toi.

Chloé releva immédiatement la tête d'un seul coup, Beca le vit et expliqua…

-Six et moi sommes entrées dans la brigade en même temps et elle m'a toujours fait du rentre dedans et tourné autour. Je passe mon temps à la rejeter mais elle ne comprend pas que…

-Que les filles ne sont pas ton truc, _finit Chloé à sa place._

-Quoi ? Non, à vrai dire les filles c'est mon truc, juste pas elle. Bref elle jalouse le fait que tu sois plus proche de moi en trois ans qu'elle ne l'a jamais été en cinq ans. Elle n'aime pas Faith non plus du coup. Elle te hait aussi d'avoir disparue comme ça, quand elle a vu l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis…

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai passé les deux premiers mois à pleurer, je n'arrivais à faire rien d'autre. Je ne savais pas que tu avais appelé avant il y a une semaine… Aubrey pensait bien faire, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de me l'avoir caché. Du coup j'avais des nouvelles de tout le monde sauf de toi. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu étais retourné à ta vie d'avant.

-Ma vie d'avant ? Je ne pourrais plus y revenir, pas après trois ans aux côtés des Bellas. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans vous, Chloé, surtout pas sans toi.

Chloé sourit doucement à une Beca qui commençait à devenir sentimentale, rendant la brune mal à l'aise. En voyant la gêne de son amie, elle reprit.

-Et donc Six est jalouse de moi parce qu'on est amies…

-Ouais…

-Si elle savait que j'ai pris une douche avec toi…

-Non je lui ai soigneusement caché et puis techniquement on n'a pas pris de douche ensemble.

-Si elle le savait ça ferait quoi ?

-Boom !

Billy redressa la tête et les oreilles, Chloé rigola. Il fallait bien avouer qu'en cet instant précis Beca se perdait dans les yeux bleus de la rouquine, ensorcelée par son rire, elle ne savait plus si Chloé était uniquement son amie, ou bien si elle était plus que ça à ses yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait être bien plus que cela.

-Vu que tu ne repars pas avec Aubrey et que les diplômes ont été remis, tu vas vivre où ? _Reprit la brune plus sérieusement._

-Je ne sais pas trop. Certainement à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appartement digne de ce nom. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez mes parents.

-Si tu veux tu peux rester chez moi plutôt qu'à l'hôtel.

-Je ne vais pas abuser de…

-Tu n'abuse pas Chloé, _la coupa-t-elle,_ ça me fait plaisir. Ecoute j'ai un grand lit, plein d'espace vide et un super chauffe-eau qui évite des guerres pour la douche.

-Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ? Je te paierai un loyer !

-Aucun souci, au contraire je ne t'ai pas vu depuis cinq mois, il faut rattraper ça.

-Merci beaucoup Bec' ! _Réalisant,_ on va être colocataires.

-Evite de laisser trainer tes chaussures, c'est le plat préféré de Billy.


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous ! Encore un énorme merci de nous suivre et de laisser des reviews cela fait chaud au coeur ! Desoler on devait publier hier mais comme on fêtait mon anniv on a totalement zapper du coup voilà la suite.

Enjoy ! #Zarzar

* * *

Sous-couverture chapitre 18

Un peu plus tard dans l'appartement de Beca, Faith et elle, guitare et basse en mains, jouaient à Rocksmith, sur le morceau Hightway to hell.

-Alors elle va venir vivre ici ! Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ? _Pleurnicha Faith._

-Tu as tout compris je cherche juste à me débarrasser de toi.

-Arrête tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Dis plutôt que tu caresses secrètement l'espoir qu'elle fasse à nouveau irruption dans ta douche.

-Hey, _lui donnant un coup de hanche,_ concentres toi sur le jeu.

-Mais c'est fini là, _quelques notes plus tard,_ choisit la suivante.

-Lenny Kravitz – Are you gonna go my way.

Elle commença les premières notes de musique, bientôt suivie par Faith.

-Et elle emménage quand ?

-Ce soir, elle est partit chercher des affaires.

-Je vois. _Après un moment de silence._ Hey Reb', tu vas lui dire quand ?

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Enfin Reb', pas à moi ! Ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu as le béguin pour la rouquine.

-Quoi ? Mais t'as vu ça où toi ?

-Ose me dire le contraire ! Aller, je t'écoute !

-… concentres-toi sur le jeu…

-Ha ! Je le savais !

-Tu savais quoi ? _Dit Chloé en apparaissant dans l'entrée, trainant une valise dernière elle._

-Oh salut Chloé, _dit la grande brune._

-Salut Faith. Je peux mettre ça où ?

-Dans la chambre, porte de droite de la penderie…

-Merci.

Elle commence à partir dans la chambre puis s'arrête un instant et les regarde jouer.

-Depuis combien de temps tu joues de la guitare Beca ?

-Depuis mes 13 ans.

-Tu nous as caché d'autres talents?

-Non, _dit Beca._

-Tu n'as pas idée, _dit Faith au même moment._

-Quoi ?! _S'étonna Beca._

-Je demande à voir, _dit Chloé en poursuivant son chemin._

Beca jeta un regard meurtrier à sa coéquipière.

-Elle ne demande qu'à voir, _insista Faith, à voix basse._

-La ferme.

Une semaine passa et les nouvellement colocataires s'entendaient à merveille. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vécues ensemble durant trois ans.

Le matin Beca était réveillé par l'odeur du petit déjeuné ou par les caresses dans ses cheveux faites par la rouquine.

Et le soir c'est l'inverse, Beca laissait Chloé choisir le programme et lui papouillait les cheveux distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Une fois elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever et s'était endormie avec elle sur le canapé.

Ce soir Chloé rentrait après avoir promené Billy et être passé acheter le diner, en compagnie de Faith. Elle laissa à la brune le soin de préparer les pizzas et partit dans la chambre. Beca était toujours là où elle était avant qu'elle parte, sur son ordi, le casque sur la tête.

Chloé arriva derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, commençant à la masser. Beca retira son casque, se redressa et pencha la tête en arrière en lui souriant.

-Hey !

-J'ai pris de la pizza, _elle l'embrasse sur le front,_ tu viens manger ? Faith est là.

-J'arrive. _Elle s'étire comme un chat et grimace._

-Tu as encore mal au dos ?

-Ouais, _Se lève,_ Des vieilles crampes.

-Tu veux un massage ce soir ?

-Je veux bien ? _Devant son approbation,_ Merci Chlo'.

-A table Reb' sinon je mange ta part.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Faith, _ironisa-t-elle,_ ça va bien c'est gentil de demander.

-Alors Faith, ta journée ? _Demanda Chloé en prenant une part._

-Calme, je suis passée au garage d'ailleurs, les motos devraient être prête demain midi.

-Super, _dit Beca, la bouche pleine._

-Les motos ?

Yep. Avec Faith on a chacune une Harley, cadeau d'un type ultra friqué à qui on a sauvé la vie il y a quatre ans.

-Tu voudras faire un tour Chloé ? _Demanda Faith en souriant._

-Euh je ne sais pas trop…

-Tu monteras avec Beca, elle conduit comme une mamie tu risques rien.

-Désoler de ne pas rouler à 100km/h en ville.

-Chochotte Reb' !

-Bon je monterai avec la chochotte, vu que je le suis aussi.

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte !

-Tu parles, _commenta la brune._

Chloé sourit en passant son pouce sur la joue de Beca, elle s'était mis de la sauce tomate partout.

Après une soirée tranquille, Faith les laissa et rentra chez elle. Beca débarrassa la table, grimaçant en se penchant sur la poubelle pour jeter les cartons.

-Va te changer Becky, je vais finir.

-Non c'est bon, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

-Beca.

Devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Beca obéissait. Pas qu'elle soit docile à ce point, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée et ravie de pouvoir enfin se coucher. Elle se changea donc et se coucha. Billy vint la voir et elle joua donc un peu avec le temps que Chloé arrive.

-Aller, sur le ventre Mitchell, lèves ton tee-shirt !

-Ah non ! _Obéissant._ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça on dirait mon chef.

-Normal, _s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle,_ c'est moi le chef.  
-Ho et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je te masse pour te rendre moins grincheuse.

-Je ne suis pas grinch… Ha c'est froid !

Chloé était fière d'elle. Elle venait de lui appliquer un peu de gel de massage frais sur le dos. Elle reposa le flacon et commença son ouvrage. Miraculeusement, Beca arrêta immédiatement de se plaindre, laissant ses grognements et bougonnements devenir de légers gémissements de soulagement sous les mains expertes de la rouquine.

-Plutôt efficace pour avoir le silence.

-Hummm quoi ?

Beca commençait à s'endormir, ou du moins à somnoler, appréciant amplement ce massage.


	19. Chapter 19

Beca commençait à s'endormir, ou du moins à somnoler, appréciant amplement ce massage.

Après une dizaine de minutes silencieuses, Chloé s'arrêta et se pencha un peu en avant pour voir si elle dormait. Deux yeux clos. Satisfaite d'elle, Chloé s'allongea donc à ses côtés et replaça son tee-shirt et la couette.

-C'est déjà fini ? _Dit la petite voix de Beca qui n'ouvrit qu'un œil._

-Moi aussi je suis fatiguée Becky.

-D'accord. _Elle se rapproche d'elle,_ Merci ma Chloé.

Beca ouvrit les deux yeux, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et tira un peu le bas du tee-shirt de Chloé pour la garder près d'elle.

-Ta Chloé ?

\- Je ne partage pas.

-C'est trop mignon.

-Arg non ! C'est niais dit comme ça. Penses à ma réputation de fille sans cœur.

-Rebecca Mitchell, agent spécial coup-de-poing qui devient une sentimentale.

-Je ne suis pas une sentimentale, _elle passa sa main de l'autre côté de Chloé et au-dessus d'elle grogna,_ je suis dangereuse.

-Je suis terrifié, _lui sourit-t-elle en replaçant une mèche brune_.

Chloé garda sa main sur la joue de Beca, la déplaçant à sa nuque. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent peu à peu. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient, leurs regards oscillant entre les yeux et les lèvres l'une de l'autre. Lèvres que Beca se pinçaient et que Chloé se mordillaient, comme si chacune voulait se retenir de passer le pas.

Quand soudain… Billy qui s'était levé pour boire un coup semblait s'être emmêlé les pattes dans sa gamelle, les faisant sursauter. Beca en se retournant vers la cuisine perdit l'équilibre et tomba complètement sur la rouquine.

-Merde ! Désoler. Excuse-moi, _bafouilla la brune._

-C'est rien. _Beca se relève._ Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux me faire un câlin tu peux me demander plutôt que te jeter sur moi.

Elle appuya son propos par un clin d'œil qui déconcerta complètement Beca. Perdue dans ses pensées elle lui promit d'y pensé la prochaine fois et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en se recouchant de son côté.

-Oui, on arrive, on est au bout de la rue là, arrête de me crier dessus Faith… Je suis en retard à cause de Chloé elle a mis trois plombes à s'habiller. _Chloé lui donne un coup sur le bras_ , Aïe ! Non pas toi F, bon on arrive à tout de suite.

Elle raccroche et se frotte le bras en lançant un sale regard vers la rousse.

-Ho tu deviens fragile Becky ?

-Fais la maline, vas-y. On verra si tu rigoleras toujours autant quand tu seras sur la moto.

-Tu conduis comme une mamie d'après Faith, ça devrait aller.

-Je vais faire une exception cette fois.

-Ha beh enfin ! _Cria Faith en les voyants arriver._

Elle observa leur tenue à l'une et l'autre et sourit.

-C'est pas ton blouson ça Reb' ?

-Si.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu me le prêter !

-Commences pas à râler ! Bon je vais payer les réparations et on y va.

Elle s'éloigne dans le garage et laisse Faith seule avec Chloé.

-Prête pour un tour à moto alors ?

-Hmm, _enfonçant les mains dans les poches du perfecto,_ pas le choix.

-On va jusqu'à la sortie de la ville ça ne sera pas long comme trajet.

-D'ailleurs on va où ?

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? _Voyant Beca arriver,_ Tu ne lui a pas dit où on va ?

-Non. Aller en route. _Tendant un casque à Chloé,_ enfiles ça.

Sur la moto, Chloé s'agrippait à Beca comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, la serrant si fort qu'elle lui coupait la respiration, ou presque, à chacun des virages, à chacune des accélérations. Le tout en criant à chaque fois, évidement.

Une fois garé, elle descendit de la moto précipitamment, comme si elle allait repartir seule d'un moment à l'autre et retira son casque, respirant comme si elle avait fait de l'apnée.

Beca coupa le moteur et descendit en la regardant faire, retira son casque aussi et s'approcha d'elle pour savoir si ça allait.

-Plus jamais tu ne dépasses les limites de vitesses ! _Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule._ J'ai bien cru que cette camionnette allait nous rentrer dedans ! _La frappant à nouveau._ Espèce de folle !

-C'est fini calmes toi. Aïe, arrêtes Chlo' !

-Vu son état, _dit Faith en les retrouvant,_ je ne lui mettrais pas d'arme entre les mains à ta place.

-D'arme ?


	20. Chapter 20

Sous-couverture chapitre 20

-Vu son état, _dit Faith en les retrouvant,_ je ne lui mettrais pas d'arme entre les mains à ta place.

-D'arme ?

Les deux brunes lui indiquèrent de se retourner vers l'enseigne qui indiquait « armurerie – stand de tir ». Chloé les regarda à tour de rôle, interrogeant silencieusement sur le 'pourquoi' elles étaient là.

-Aller viens, on va t'apprendre à tirer au pistolet.

-Beca qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Tais-toi Faith.

Elles entrèrent dans le centre de tir, saluèrent le patron tel les habituées qu'elles étaient, sous le regard complétement perdu de la rouquine.

-Tiens de la chair fraiche ! _Chloé parue encore plus inquiète._ C'est le baptême du feu ! Moi c'est Crawford, mais appel moi Cross'. Tu es dans la police depuis longtemps ?

-Euh…

\- Elle n'est pas flic Cross', _dit Faith,_ c'est une amie.

-Ok, je vous prépare la même chose que d'habitude pour vous et l'amie alors, aller vous équiper les filles.

-Merci Patron ! _Dirent les deux brunes en partant, Chloé sur leurs talons._

Dans le vestiaire elles se débarrassèrent des sacs, blousons, casques et prirent des casque anti-bruit et des lunettes de protection.

-J'ai l'air un Village People comme ça ? _Dit Chloé avec un grand sourire, les bras en l'air._

-C'est clair qu'avec ta chemise à carreau rouge, c'est totalement raccord !

-Bon YMCA on s'y met ? _Les interrompit Faith en partant vers la salle de tir._

-Rabat-joie… _chuchota Chloé._

-J'ai entendu la rouquine !

Chloé colla ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme si cela rattrapait les mots qui venaient d'être dit, sous le regard amusé de Beca.

-Méfis-toi elle à une super audition.

Les deux Bellas rejoignirent Faith qui discutait déjà avec Mike. Beca le salua, Chloé aussi. Six posa son arme sur son stand et le rejoignit, elle partit directement vers Beca pour lui parler un peu, à l'écart. Elle avait encore des bleus sur la mâchoire et un beau cocard à l'œil gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Six ?

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, j'étais bourrée, j'ai dit n'importe quoi…

-C'est peu dire en effet. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses, _dit Beca en lui indiquant Chloé qui discutait avec les deux autres agents._

Sans attendre de réponse pour ne pas lui laissé le temps de se défiler, Beca rejoignit les autres.

-…Les médecins m'ont dit que ça finira par disparaitre, _poursuivit Chloé,_ enfin toutes sauf la cicatrice que j'ai à l'épaule.

-Chirurgie laser ? _Proposa Mike._

-Faut pouvoir se le payer et ce n'est pas donné, _dit Faith._

Mike et Faith continuaient à débattre sur le sujet, pendant que Chloé prenait la main de Beca pour se pencher à son oreille, s'inquiétant de ce que lui voulait Six. Beca la rassura.

La grande blonde à qui elles tournaient le dos, s'approcha doucement, le regard vers le sol, se motivant tant bien que mal pour présenter des excuses à l'objet de sa haine. Mais en voyant la rousse tenir la main de « sa » Beca, elle supprima l'idée même de s'excuser. Elle passa entre les deux, les obligeants à se séparer en bousculant Chloé au passage.

-Six ! _Gronda Beca._

La blonde ne se retourna pas et partit directement à son stand pour vider son chargeur sur la cible en papier. Pendant qu'elle rechargeait elle se tourna à peine et jeta un regard noir à Chloé. Celle-ci détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Bon je vais la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne vide tous ses chargeurs, à tout à l'heure.

Faith prit place à son stand et Beca à celui d'à côté avec Chloé.

-Bon déjà, prend ça, _elle lui colle un Smith & Wesson dans les mains._

-En fait c'est lourd !

-Il n'est pas charger Chlo '… Bon prend un chargeur, regarde tu le charges comme ça…

Elle poursuivit son cours théorique, lui expliquant la sécurité, comment tenir son arme etc… Chloé l'écoutait attentivement. En voyant que cela plaisait tant à la brune, et son enthousiasme à lui faire partager, elle décida de bien se concentrer.

Beca lui fit une démonstration et vida un chargeur sur sa cible à 8 mètres. Elle reposa l'arme, retirant le chargeur vide, pendant que la cible revenait vers elles.

Sur 8 balles, 3 dans la tête et le reste au cœur ou pas loin.

-Et là il est mort c'est ça ?

-S'il se relève après ça, je m'inquiète. _Elle change la cible et la renvoie au fond._ Aller à ton tour.

-Quoi ? Non, ça va être ridicule après ce que tu as fait.

-Oui, c'est fort probable… Mais j'ai cinq ans d'expérience de plus que toi donc c'est normal. Aller, places-toi.

Chloé se mit dans la même position que Beca avant elle.

-Attends, tiens-toi droite. Tu te vise en respirant calmement. Tire en inspirant pas en expirant.

La brune posa une main sur la hanche de Chloé, lui offrant un frisson. Tout en restant dans son dos, Beca continua à corriger sa façon de tenir l'arme avec l'autre main.


	21. Chapter 21

Sous-couverture chapitre 21

-Beca ? _Demanda-t-elle en fixant toujours la cible._

-Oui ?

-C'est ton arme que je sens ? _Elle tourne la tête vers elle._ Ou tu es contente de me voir ?

-Non c'est juste mon gourdeur Chloé, _lui indiquant la cible,_ concentre-toi.

-C'était pour être sur…

Elle se concentra, ce qui n'était pas simple en sachant que Beca était toujours derrière elle, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches, visa et tira un premier coup.

-Aïe !

-Merde ! Beca ? Je suis désolé !

Chloé avait directement reposé l'arme et s'était retournée pour s'excuser milles fois. Beca avait oublié de prendre le recul en compte et s'était pris l'épaule de Chloé dans le nez. Ca saignait.

-C'est rien. Je vais laver ça, je reviens.

La rouquine resta sur place à s'en vouloir. Six passa pour prendre d'autres munitions et la regarda.

-Bien joué la rousse, continue comme ça et je t'en fais autant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle te laissera faire Six, _intervient Faith._

Six ignora la remarque et retourna à son stand sans lâcher Chloé des yeux. La rouquine quitta sa place et partit vers les toilettes. Elle y trouva Beca, observant son nez dans le miroir, un sac de glace à la main.

-Oh mon dieu, je t'ai cassé le nez ? _S'inquièta-t-elle en arrivant à côté d'elle._

-On dirait…tu n'es pas la première.

-Je suis tellement désolée Beca. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je m'attendais pas à ce que ça me pousse comme ça…

-T'en fait pas Chloé, ce n'est pas ta faute. _Elle met la glace sur son nez._ Et voilà, je garde ça et je ne bouge plus.

Chloé s'en voulait quoi qu'elle dise et donc ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Pour un premier tir c'est carrément bien !

Faith observait le trou qu'avait fait la balle en traversant le papier. Nette, dans la tête. Elle leva la feuille devant elle et observa Beca par le trou. La plus petite des brunes était assise sur le canapé, un sac de petits poids surgelés sur le nez, Billy la tête sur ses genoux.

Chloé préparait à manger, ce soir c'était côte de bœuf et riz.

-Faith ? Tu veux bien surveiller que ça ne déborde pas ?

-Bien chef cuistot !

Chloé partit dans la salle de bain et revient avec la trousse de secours. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et commença à préparer de quoi la soigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Chloé lui retire la glace du visage._ Non, ça m'anesthésie.

La rouquine poursuivit ses soins sans un mot, Beca continuant ses commentaires. Pour finir, elle lui mit un pansement sur le nez.

-C'est pas de trop là ? _Demanda Beca le regard blasé._

-Tu n'as pas fini d'être grincheuse comme ça Reb' ! Déjà que tu as ton infirmière perso !

-Et sexy en plus de ça ! _Continua Chloé en se levant._

 _-_ C'est vrai ! _Rejoint par la rouquine,_ Manque plus que la tenue.

-Non il ne faut pas abuser Faith.

La brune prit une tête déçue.

-Pas avec toi dans l'appart' en tout cas, _ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil._

-Je peux rester manger ou je dois vous laisser seules tout de suite ?

-Vois ça avec Bec', ce n'est pas mon appartement.

-Reb' ?

La brune ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir suivi la conversation, priant pour qu'elles la croient. Et ça avait marché.

Après manger, Faith ne tarda pas trop, elle avait rencard.

Posée devant la télévision, Chloé était complètement absorbé par le film « PS : I love you ». A côté d'elle, Beca regardait plus son portable que le film. Trop niais pour elle, ou un peu trop dans son état d'esprit justement. Depuis qu'elles avaient failli s'embrasser, Chloé lui lançait plus de pics, disons de sous-entendus pas très discrets. Etait-ce un jeu ? Etait-elle sérieuse ? Cherchait-elle à la faire craquer ? Non parce que ça allait bientôt fonctionner !

Une main vint tendrement se posé dans ses cheveux et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et interrogea du regard la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Ca va Becky ?

-Super.

-Je t'ai appelé quatre fois avant que tu ne bouges...

-J'ai pris un coup, je dois être un peu sonné.

-Arrête de me faire culpabiliser !

-Je dis juste la vérité, _continuant,_ tu m'as carrément peté le nez. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai roulé un peu vite avec la moto.

-Chut !

-Faith m'avait prévenue que c'était une mauvaise idée de te donner une arme.

-Arrêtes Becky.

-Tu aurais pu me tirer dessus qui sais !

-Mais ça ne va pas !

Chloé sauta sur le canapé en se tournant vers son amie.

-Je ne suis pas la folle-dingue blonde moi ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… _Se rappelant que c'était déjà fait en partant après l'enquête_ …Plus jamais du moins.

-Hey, Chloé… _Elle la serra contre elle pour la réconforté._ Six n'est qu'une conne égocentrique, toi tu es la personne la plus géniale que je connaisse !

-C'est vrai ? _Demanda-t-elle comme une enfant._

-Pour sûr ! Il n'y avait qu'une personne géniale pour me convaincre de faire du chant a capella en venant s'incruster dans ma douche pour que je chante sa Lady Jam.

Chloé rigola en restant dans le cou de la brune, profitant de son parfum, de ce moment.

-C'est vrai que je suis géniale.

Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, quelques minutes.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ça sonnait comme une demande de collégien, mais ce que ça signifiait était beaucoup plus sérieux. Beca cru avoir imaginé ces mots quand le silence revient. Son cœur s'accélérait en pensant que ce n'était pas son imagination.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de formuler une quelconque phrase, Chloé se redressa un peu, plaça ses mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa délicatement, -faisant attention à son nez.

Beca ferma les yeux et répondit à ses lèvres, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la rouquine. Prolongeant ce baisé encore un peu plus. Encore une minute. Encore une seconde.

A bout de souffle elles se séparèrent à contre cœur, restant front contre front. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Chloé se mordre les lèvres, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

-C'est un « oui » ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile._

-tu sais que je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir ?

-Je n'en attendais pas moins. Mais c'est un « oui » ?

-Bien sûr que c'est un oui ma Chloé !

Elle la serra contre elle et bascula sur le côté avec elle, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Billy assise à côté d'elles les regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, les oreilles redressées.

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est fini :) N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)  
A bientôt j'espère :*

#Zarzar


End file.
